Bowling
by Lupin3Black
Summary: They Love each other. Because they are forever. Muggle Au. This was written because I'm in love with love. Review and get metaphorical cookies. Remusxsirius. Wolfstar. Siriusxremus. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n because lacking someone to hold is so incredibly sad, I decided a fluffy if was the answer so here it is. The fluffiest fic I have ever write. **

**Babble**

One shot

"You'll love him James! He's hilarious! And so smart, plus he's drop dead gorgeous…" Sirius blabbered on, talking about his latest fling, to be honest James didn't really care, all the guys Sirius dated were the same, beefy biker guys with horrible attitude and heavy tattoos, the sort of blokes that called James "…bro.", he hated them, because they all broke his best mates heart and James would be left to pick up the pieces while delivering tea and tissues to his bestfriends house, not being able to tell the Blacks, why, their oldest son was bawling his eyes out in his room. James shuddered, remembering a few of the more horrible ones, Lucius Malfoy, Roldolph Lestrange, Severus Snape…James shuddered, Severus Snape, God, that was a particularly long 2 months, the greasy haired Weasel was disgusting, trying to grope Sirius when they where in public, eating like he hasn't been fed in weeks, bloke was a mess. Plus he'd pulled a move out on Lily so James had punched him rather hard, on his terribly wonky nose and Sirius had set him packing.

They were both rather protective of Lily, James more so than Sirius but that's to be expected because he had been in love her since they were the tender age of 8 and had finally managed to date her last year when they were 15 and now at 16 he knew what love felt like, and he wasn't going to let some slimy git stand in the way of that.

"Lily knows him actually!" Sirius cheeped, sounding more excited about this guy than any other before.

"Lily?" James asked, suddenly aware, "How does she know him?" Lily knew this guy, well, he might not be horrible...

"They have higher math class together. He's so smart!" Sirius gushed and James rolled his eyes.

"How long have you actually been dating this guy for?" He asked,raising an eyebrow at his way too cheery best mate.

Sirius blushed and looked at the floor, "About 5 months." He mumbled, scratching his neck somewhat abashedly.

"What!" James yelled indignantly, "The famous manwhore Sirius Orion Black has been dating a guy for 5 months and I have yet to meet him? What has the world come to?"

Sirius bashed his friend on the shoulder, shoving him into a lamppost as they walked down the empty street, "shuddup." He grumbled.

James grinned evilly, "Have you had sex with him yet?"

Sirius blinked, "What! James! You don't ask people that! God man!"

"So you haven't?"

Sirius once again blushed and stared at the dirty white tips of his converse trainers, "No, haven' even kissed yet."

James stopped dead in his tracks, the abrupt stop making Sirius look back at his frozen friend.

"What now Jimmy?" He whined, still a hint of a blush on his usually pale cheekbones.

"You-You haven't even kissed yet?" James spluttered, eyes wide.

Sirius scowled, "Well no, he wants to take it slow, Im the first guy he's dated since he came out Y'know."

"I have to meet this guy. What's his name?"

"Don't be mean! You can't pick on him! If you do! I will never speak to you again! He's too adorable to bully!" Sirius pouted angrily, punching his friend in the shoulder in the proper mature way.

"Ow! I won't. Jeez I promise." Adorable, James pondered that, it doesn't mean anything, Sirius had called an ex of his 'adorable' and the guy had more hair that Sirius's pet dog Padfoot, and was about 6ft 8.

James shrugged to himself. Probably another douche bag to break his best friends delicate heart.

"Hey Lils? Do you know anything about Sirius's new toy?" James asked from where he was studying beside her at his kitchen table. It was the perfect time to get information, she was surrounded by things she loved, Books, pens, cupcakes and well, James.

"Don't call him that!" Lily snapped, "Remus is lovely!"

James raised an eyebrow, Remus, he'd heard that name before, but he just couldn't place it, you'd think he'd remember a wonky name like that.

"So you know him?"

Lily hesitated, "Not really, but I know 'of' him, he's sweet, we where partners a couple of times for projects."

"So you don't know him?"

"Not at all."

"We have to meet him, I can't risk Sirius getting broke up with, again! You seen what it did to my grades last time! The look on McGonagals face was terrifying!" James exclaimed, raking a hand through his already untidy hair, The vice-principle had not been happy…

"Well then text Sirius! I'm sure he's dying to introduce you two! We can all go on a double date, Oooh! Lets go bowling!" Lily squealed, dropping her blue ball point pen momentarily.

"Good Idea Lil's! Ill phone him now!" James said, grinning at his girlfriend brightly.

It was the day of the double date, Sirius had been like an overexcited puppy all, bouncing on the balls of his feet all day, smiling at random people, handing in home works, it was…odd. Off-putting anyway.

But now he was standing beside James and Lily outside the bowling alley, glancing at his watch every 5 seconds, this 'Remus' guy was late and it was driving Sirius mad. He straightened his blue tee shirt and re-tied his laces several times.

James stifled an eyeroll, of course this bloke wouldn't show up, he was blowing them all off like all the other guys, he never should of suggested this-"Sorry Im late, the twins were being over-protective." James looked up from where he was mumbling to his nike trainers, standing in front of Sirius was a small boy, he only came up to James's shoulder, with fluffy blonde hair that came to just below his ears, his eyes where an amber colour, surrounded by a ring of gold. He was skinny, slightly gangly, but not to bad looking, clean shave but James doubted the small boy need to shave.

"How old are you?" James blurted out, unable to stop himself. Sirius scowled at him and Lily narrowed her eyes.

The boy turned to him, flushing slightly, "14, but I skipped a years in school." He mumbled, reaching up to rub his neck awkwardly, James cursed himself silently, 14! Sirius was 2 years older than him! Of course he's dating a fourteen year old.

"Oh, okay, Im James Potter." He said gruffly, awkwardly thrusting out his hand, almost hitting the small boy in the shoulder.

"Remus Lupin." Remus said back.

Remus shook the guys hand, if he was honest he felt terrified of all these people, their all so much taller than him, he thought he was tall at 5'7 but apparently not. Plus, the guy with the glasses was gaping at him, his mouth opening and closing.

"R-Remus Lupin!" He spluttered absurdly, causing Remus to raise an eyebrow out if habit.

"Yes why?"

"Your friends with the Prewett twins, you guys are like, the only people who can top us in pranks!" James exclaimed wildly.

Remus frowned, and Sirius grabbed his hand causing him to look up and smile.

"Lets go on in Rem," Sirius said and Remus nodded happily, and Sirius grinned, leading the golden haired boy into the alley.

"James!" Lily hissed, slapping her idiotic boyfriend on the shoulder as he gaped after the happy couple.

"What!" He whined pathetically.

"You could not have made that go anymore awkwardly could you have? I mean, you snap at him to tell you his age, gape when he tells you fourteen,which is only two years younger than us idiot! And then you start spluttering when he tells you he's friends with the Prewetts, God! Sirius will kill you!" Lily ranted at the stunned boy.

James groaned, "And then I nearly slapped him trying to shake his hand!" He complained throwing his head in his hands.

"Yes! Now behave! I think Sirius is in love with this one!"

James froze, looking at Lily skeptically, "In love?"

Lily glared at him, "Yes James, In love."

They were bowling, it wasn't going to bad, they had gotten over the first stage of awkwardness and now it seemed Remus was really easy to get on with, he was witty, intelligent and surprisingly horrendous at bowling.

Sirius grinned when the his small boyfriend wobble precariously as he attempted to throw the ball down the lane, and the former ladies-man attempted really hard not to ogle the 14-year-olds arse but it was really hard.

"Sirius!" Lily barked, kicking him under the table, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the boy who was dejectedly watching the ball roll in the gutters.

"Stop staring at his arse!" She giggled, winking when Sirius turned the colour of the red ball in the ball cleaner.

"Am not!" He protested.

"Yeah you are mate." James chuckled, ruffling Sirius's hair as he stood up to take his turn.

Remus came back and sat down beside him in the seat James had previously vacated. Sirius grabbed the boys slightly smaller hand under the table and grinned when the the golden haired angel gave it a gentle squeeze. His 'angel' frowned and pulled out his phone, which had suspiciously vibrated. There was a message from his older sister; Outside Rem.

Remus sighed, "I have to go, my sisters outside." He frowned, looking at Sirius sadly.

Sirius pouted, he didn't want it to end, "I'll walk you out." He said and Remus nodded, pulling him out of the sticky and slightly sweaty arcade after saying his goodbyes.

They shivered when they hit the cold air if outside, Remus could see his sisters car parked down the road a bit. She'd give him about 5 minutes before she'd phone.

He turned to Sirius, albeit a bit nervously, fidgeting slightly, "I had a really good time today." He said brightly, smiling up at the boy who was smiling sweetly down at him.

"So did I Rem, but I always have a great time when Im with you." Sirius mentally cringed, it sounded a lot less cheesier in his head.

Remus looked to the ground, okay Remus, do it now! Okay, that was a test run, 1…

2…

"You okay Rem? You look nerv-" Sirius didn't get to finish what he said because Remus stood on his tiptoes and grabbed Sirius's hand to stay balanced and placed the sweetest, cutest, kiss on the plump lips he automatically found himself responding gently so as not to scare off Remus after finally getting to kiss him.

They pulled away gently and Sirius leant down a bit to rest his forehead on the smaller boys, "Remus..." He said breathlessly, staring at the smaller boy in shock.

Remus looked worried "Im sorry! Was it bad? It was my first and I'm sorry!" He squeaked slightly.

Sirius laughed, wrapping his strong arms around the boys smaller frame, he murmured softly into the soft hair he loved so much ,"Remus, I think I love you."

Remus pulled back at him, eyes wide, "You do?"

"Yes. If this is what love is, then I definitely love you." Sirius's mouth felt a bit dry and he had to clear his throat slightly, oh god, it wasn't too early was it?

Then Remus's lips where on his again, moving slightly before pulling away, leaving Sirius wanting more. "Good, because I love you too."

They stood there for a minute, locked in each others embrace when a car beeped and Remus reluctantly pulled away from Sirius and smiled, "That's my sister, ill see you tomorrow?" He asked, flushing slightly.

"Definitely. Now scoot love." Sirius said and Remus grinned at the pet name and walked towards the car, pulling his mobile out as he walked.

Sirius got a text a minute later; miss you already.

Remus slipped into the front seat and pulled on his seatbelt, grinning widely at his sister who laughed, "Im guessing someone got their first kiss?"

Remus grinned wider, staring out the window, "And their first 'I love you'" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

His phone buzzed a second later and he glanced down at it.

Sirius; miss you more, btw, I accidentally ogled your arse earlier. Thought you should know.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm… should I continue after this? Review if you want more.

It got heated very quickly. Sirius's minuscule brain was still trying to catch up with that fact, actually, it was the fact that Sirius's small bran that they ended up in such a predicament, he'd invited his gorgeous ,genius boyfriend over in hopes that he'd help him study for the huge algebra test next week. Remus had showed of course, he always showed when it was school related, looking positively wonderful with his sweatervest (since when did they get so flattering?) and his bright amber eyes shining through the mop of hair that never seemed to tame itself. Sirius had to stop himself from jumping the boy several times.

Until Remus jumped him.

It was all natural, one minute, they were at Sirius's desk in the privacy of his room with Remus leaning over him to see his book in such a way that Sirius could take inconspicuous sniffs at the younger boys neck, taking deep inhales of the chocolatey and library smell that he'd become too used to, whilst attempting 'x3- 8=x2+9', then the next minute, Remus was on his lap and his mouth was currently attached to his, moving gently and softly against his.

Sirius was surprised, this wasn't like Remus, they'd only kissed twice, and they had been very cute and short, with hands by their sides and eyes closed. It's not that Sirius didn't like Remus's kisses, on the contrary, he lived for them, and the first time they kissed, time sped up, his heart raced and he was almost speechless but not quite because he's Sirius Black and Sirius Black is never speechless.

Well, he wasn't until now, if anyone had asked him anything, even if he could have anything in the world and they'd give it to him for free ,he'd be rendered useless, still caught up in the way Remus's small hands where locked around his neck, Remus's knees on either side on his legs with his eyes closed and his neck tilted at an awkward angle because he was still so small and it seemed he'd be that way forever, 5'7 wasn't small it just wasn't anything compared to Sirius's impressive 6ft 5.

His lips where still as soft as last time, hesitantly as they moved against his, Sirius dared swipe a tongue against the other boys lower lip and Remus gasped, but for a different reason, they both pulled away in time to see the door opening, revealing a very embarrassed Lily Evans and a socially awkward James Potter who were both gaping at them.

Remus froze, his small body going rigid when he realised the position he was in, currently sprawled over Sirius like a blanket with his hands locked around Sirius's neck and Sirius's hands in his hair gently.

Sirius was first to break the silence, with a very intelligent "Ummmmm…"

That seemed to break Remus from his reverie and he sheepishly slid of Sirius lap (Much to Sirius's disappointment), awkwardly reaching up to rub his neck as he stared at his shoes, blushing like mad.

He risked a glance a his watch and almost sighed in relief when e realised he was supposed to be at the twins's ten minutes ago. Wait what? He was late? Damn! Fabian would kill him.

"Sirius, I've got to go, Im ten minutes late already." He stammered, glancing up at Sirius who was glaring at James and Lily with a hatred that Remus never wanted to be directed at him.

"Hmm?" Sirius said, looking over at him, "What? Don't go!" He pouted something Remus had to look to the floor, that pout was what got them into this mess. Damn when he got that equations wrong…sometimes Remus hated a geek. Sirius+Equations+that pout=very very hot.

"I have to! Fabian'll kill me as it is! I'm supposed to meet the guys ten minutes ago," Remus mumbled, ruffling his quite messy hair.

"Aw! Ill show you to the door then, if these to idiots will move." Sirius practically growled the last part, his glare returning to full force as he stood, grabbing hold of Remus's hand and Lily and James meekly moved to one side and they did the awkward thing were James and Remus exchanged nods and Lily smiled at Remus and he passed with his head down like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Sirius guided the way to the door, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way, with Remus a few steps behind him, his face flushed and palms slightly sweaty.

Sirius opened the door and Remus stepped outside before turning back and pecking Sirius lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later Sirius, good luck with your studying." Remus cheeped in his small cute nerdy way.

"Will do love, have to deal with the ones upstairs now!" Sirius winked, pulling Remus into a hug.

"Oh god! That was embarrassing! I was on your lap and they just walked in!" Remus buried his head in the crook of Sirius's neck and Sirius kissed his head fondly.

"Yeah, I know, I'll never live this down. Give the boys the best with their new prank alright?"

"How'd you know about the prank?" Remus exclaimed, laughing.

"It takes one to know one. Go on Rem, they'll have my head if your even later." Sirius practically cooed and Remus pulled away with a pout on his lips.

"See you tomorrow?" Remus said hopefully.

"We'll be at school, Ill see you in geography class." Sirius smirked.

"All right, I look forward to it.". Remus said starting for the winding path down the garden.

"Me too!" Sirius yelled after him, his last glimpse before he shut the door was Remus looking back at him with a dazzling smile.

Sirius was dying to do one of those movie cliches, the type of ones where he'd slide down the door with a goofy smile on his face, he knew he could pull it off, but, he had to tend to the idiots upstairs first.

The idiots that had interrupted his and Remus's first proper snog session.

Sirius's eyes narrowed and he stomped upstairs, his footsteps thundering as he raced to his room to see Lily and James sitting on his bed, talking in hushed tones.

"You guys are tossers, you know that." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"We know hun, sit down for a minute, we need to talk." Lily said, her voice kind and caring, making Sirius knit his eyebrows together in confusion, he was expecting laughter not…kindness?

He sat down gingerly in the armchair where just 10 minutes ago, Remus had been straddling him, "Alright?"

"Sirius, me and James have been talking. We think, well, we think Remus is a bit too young for you." Lily was blunt, to the point. Not caring to beat around the bush like flimsy like hufflepuffs who cared about 'feelings'.

Sirius's mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again, "T-t-too Young?! What the hell makes you think you've got the right to say that!" Sirius snarled, taking on a defensive position.

"Don't get us wrong Siri, it's just, well, he's only 14, and, well, you have er 'needs', it took him 5 months to kiss you ,Sirius." James raised an eyebrow as Sirius stood to his full height.

"And you think I'll presume him into something he's not ready for? Is that it? And so what if it took him 5 months, that's what so adorable about him, he stuck around after 5 months and I hadn't even pulled a move on him, I'll never pressure him into anything, because he's Remus, and he's perfect and when he's ready, ill be ready." Sirius growled, how dare they come here, to his home and tell him that he shouldn't be dating Remus because he was too young. He's fourteen and Sirius is sixteen, there's not a huge difference, Remus has already proved himself to Sirius and Sirius will love him until he dies. He knows its scary but he thinks he's found 'the one' in Remus.

"It sounds like you really love him Sirius." Lily said sweetly, this is what she was really here for, did Sirius really love Remus or was he just using him for kicks, she didn't want that to happen to Remus, he was a nice guy, intelligent, handsome, funny, she loved Sirius but she didn't want him breaking another heart.

Sirius looked her straight in the eyes, curious emerald eyes meeting steely grey, his voice shook with over-confidence and defiance, "I do Lily, I do love him."

James grinned. "That's all we needed to know mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping

**okay, if anyone likes this, tell me in the reviews, I wasnt sure if I was going to post it but, here it is! If anyone wants me to continue this, also say in the reviews. Feel free to PM me with prompts!**

Sirius gazed down at Remus, asleep in his arms, his head was turned to the side, his steady breathing making a small tuft of hair blow out of his closed eyes each time. His skin was flawless, unmarked by the wrinkles caused by furrowed eyes or nervous laughter. His mouth was slightly open, not smiling but not frowning. The air around him but seemed to glow. It made Sirius feel fuzzy inside that he was able to call this angel his own.

He reached one hand up, brushing away the hair from his eyes with an affectionate smile on his face, Remus made a humming noise in his throat and turned so he was on his side. Realising the fire was out and not wanting to disturb Remus from his slumber, Sirius reached to the edge of the sofa and grabbed the blanket that covered the hole where he and James had a prank gone wrong, tucking the tartan patterned wool over the two of them.

"You've become a right sap, you know that, right?" Sirius glanced up, startled, having forgotten that James and Lily were curled up on the other sofa in a similar position to his and Remus's.

"I haven't!" Sirius whispered furiously, unconsciously smoothing down Remus's soft downy hair.

"Just look at yourself mate!" James hissed back, with a teasing grin.

Sirius glanced down, saw that he was stroking Remus's head in a somewhat innocent gesture, stilled his movements but them shrugged and carried on anyway, "So what? Maybe I am a sop? What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that Sirius." Lily said, interjecting herself into the conversation for the first time, "It's just not like you."

"It is like me! I was always very affectionate about my…er companions!" Sirius declared loudly, immediately lowering his voice when he saw Remus's brow furrow, he lowered his movements, going from his hair to his button nose, petting it like one would a kitten.

James snorted, "Sirius, you once called one, and I quote, 'A fat pot-bellied arsehole' because he ate your desert."

Sirius giggled, "And what? Besides, that was Peter Pettigrew, he was a fat pot-bellied arsehole."

Lily gaped, "See! You just giggled! You never giggled! Remus giggles, and now your giggling!"

Sirius glared at her, "Okay, so Remus is rubbing off on me, that's a good thing, I've gotten high test scores in all my past exams. Also, never insult Remus's giggling, it is the most adorable thing to ever grace this earth."

"Okay mate, whatever you say, I'm just saying, you've become a lot more comfortable with Remus than all your other 'companions'." James pointed out.

Sirius scowled, "First of all, Remus is not a companion, he is my boyfriend, second of all, how am I more comfortable?"

"One, You call him 'love', you never called any other one love."

"That's because I never loved them."

James raised an eyebrow but carried on, "Two, you let him sleep on you,"

"Because it's adorable and frankly, quite hot."

Lily wrinkled her nose, but continued where James left off, "Three, you were excited introducing him to us."

"That's because I needed someone to know that I had managed to snag him, I mean, just look at that face, it's angelic!"

"Four, you told him you loved him."

"Because I do."

"Five, you waited for him to kiss, YOU!"

"He wasn't ready! I didn't want to pressure him!" Sirius's face was flushed, okay so maybe he was a bit different with Remus.

"And finally, there's the age difference!" James said adamantly, "It doesn't bother you that he's two years younger than you!"

James obnoxious tone, woke Remus and he yawned widely, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Well, James," Remus said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Your being a bit hypocritical, if I may say so, two years is not a big difference, Is it not true that you used to date Molly Prewett, a girl who is '3' years older than you, and Lily, did you not once have a relationship with Gilderoy Lockheart, who was 2 years younger than you. So excuse me if Im out of place but' *cue large adorable yawn* pardon, but please do not assume that two years is an undesirable age difference, it does not matter to me, and so far it hasn't mattered to Sirius." Remus sat back against Sirius's chest, looking towards him for conformation.

Sirius blinked, "Uh ,yeah, what he said."

Remus smiled and leaned up to kiss Sirius gently.

"H-H-How'd you know about all that!" James gaped.

Remus pulled away, ignoring Sirius's whine of protest,('but Remmie!') and said smugly, "Dude, Im friends with the Prewetts, I know everything."

Should I continue it? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bad influence

Chapter four

Okay, if you all read my author notes, you'd know this was originally a one-shot, if y'all want more, your gonna have to review.

"C'mon Remus! I've found a great place!" Sirius yelled as he pulled a stumbling Remus along by the hand, Remus, was desperately trying to hold on all his books that he hadn't had time to throw into his schoolbag before he'd been whisked away by Sirius much to the amusement of Fabian and Gideon who had been there to experience Sirius's hyper active behaviour when he'd decided to sit beside Remus at his desk in front of the twins. They'd seen him try and put his hand on Remus's thigh and snicker when the smaller boy jumped and his blue pen went skidding across the book, it had clearly kept them entertained all through that dragging math lesson. Because, really, who gives a damn about the Pythagoras theorem and the hypotenuse of a right angle bloody triangle!

Well, apart from Remus.

"Really Sirius!" Remus panted as he was tugged along against his will, "Is this speed necessary?", Remus was not afraid to say that he was maybe, not the fittest bloke in the school, sure he could run, but that's only because of track and the amount of time he spent running away from angry teachers/students/animals, but he'd always been prepared in advance, and wearing loose enough clothing to run, not his bloody school uniform, that he'd secretly liked but now he hated with a fierce passion because of the way the cotton trouser that were chafing like mad.

"Absolutely! Now hurry up!" Sirius squealed, yanking Remus's arm madly, making him yelp and catch up faster.

They came to an abrupt stop, outside a glass door, which was so unexpected Remus kept running and careered straight into Sirius, sending them sprawling in the dust. "Someone's eager!" Sirius teased, taking the blushing Remus's hand and pulling himself up.

"Where are we anyway?" Remus asked, looking at the door with apprehension. He'd traipsed these halls with Fabian and Gideon so many times he knew them backwards, but he always walked past this door, he hadn't seen it before.

"It's a surprise. I walked past this hall three times looking for it." Sirius said, with a mischievous sparkle in his molten silver eyes. Remus found himself nodding along, just so he could see that sparkle in his eye again.

Sirius grinned, flinging open the metal door with some difficulty, sprinting up the dark murky staircase that Remus could feel wobbling underneath his footsteps.

'Well, if I die, at least Ill die with Sirius.' He thought to himself silently, for the fear of making any noise would make the unstable stairs crumble to pieces beneath his feet and send them tumbling into the dark holes of abyss.

Sirius thundered up on ahead on him, clearly holding no doubt about the rickety wooden staircase that was soft to walk on.

"C'mon Rem! It's amazing!"

Remus walked quicker, he had an idea to where they were going but he didn't want to say it out loud just in case it wasn't, he didn't want to ruin Sirius's surprise either.

Sirius grinned, spinning around the small garden on top of the school roof as he heard Remus's footsteps pick up speed, he'd discovered this place yesterday, and he couldn't wait to share it with Remus. Flowers hung everywhere, in pots and flower hangings, the grass was bright green as if someone had spray painted it,there was a hanging chair in one corner, made for one person but they both could fit if Remus sat on Sirius's knee, something Sirius would appreciate a lot. In another corner there was more flowers, in full bloom despite it only being the start of spring, still, the sun was shinning and the sky was as blue as Molly Prewetts eyes, with not a cloud in sight, all traces of last nights rain had been dried by the sun, leaving just the smell of freshness behind.

"It's…beautiful." Sirius had barely heard when the footsteps had stopped, but was pleased to see that Remus was as amazed as he was when he first discovered this place when he was looking for the entrance to the roof, the garden on the roof was visible to each student, but no one could find the door and Sirius had been looking for it for ages because it was the perfect place for a date in school.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sirius asked, watching as Remus put his bag down and walked around each flower, smiling with his amber eyes wide.

"So pretty, like you." Remus agreed blushing slightly, "Sorry, that hadn't sounded as corny as it did in my head." He added mumbling and blushing, ducking his head to sniff a flower.

Sirius just laughed, watching as Remus took a special interest in the yellow roses,"You like them?" He asked, mentally noting that for further dates.

"Yeah, their supposed to be bad luck but I think their just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Remus confessed, watching in fascination as a ladybird crawled out of one particularly pink flower.

Sirius sat down in the wicker swinging chair, thanking god someone had put a cushion there because that chair was as uncomfortable as fu-

"Can I sit on your knee?" Remus asked, flushing furiously, glancing at the floor, something he seemed to do often when he was embarrassed, Sirius glanced up, pulled from his musings to the boy, he smiled sweetly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling forward so Remus was sitting on his knee, facing each other, their mouths suddenly very close.

Remus wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly, their mouth were locked and his whole body felt like it was on fire, his hand was twisted in Sirius's hair, tugging him as close as possible, twisting his head trying to get a better angle. One of Sirius's hands was scrunched up in the hem of his jumper and the other cradling his jaw. Remus twisted his hand one way and Sirius moaned, Remus taking advantage of that by darting his pale pink tongue into his mouth and out again before he reckoned Sirius would notice.

Well Sirius noticed all right. He noticed that this was not the cute sweet kissed he'd become accustomed too with Remus, the ones he called kitten kisses because they where soft and short, no these kisses, if they were to be named after anything, it would be a bull dog or a horse or something. He noticed when he accidentally let a moan slip and when he felt Remus's pointy pink tongue probe his mouth gently before darting out again, leaving Sirius wanting to chase it but they had to pull apart for oxygen, leaning their foreheads together.

"What," Sirius gasped out, "Was that?"

"I don't know." Remus agreed.

"I should find new places more often." Sirius grinned, but the smile dropped when he heard a bell ring in the far of distance.

Remus sighed, "We have to go to class."

"We could skip."

Remus hesitated, pros; he got to stay in this wonderful place, with this wonderful person, in this wonderful persons lap, hopefully attached to 'said' wonderful persons lips. Cons; well, with his lovesick brain, he couldn't think of any.

"Your a bad influence Sirius Black."

And then they were kissing again.

Well, this is the fourth chapter, you know the drill by now, you want more, you gotta review. I'm just surprised it got this far, it's not even that good! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bully

Okay, someone requested this, and here it is, im not a huge fan of it because it ain't that fluffy but I promised Id do prompts and this is the only prompt. Next chapter will be how they got together, so it's a bit of a prequel but I really want to write it. Review and Ill send you hugs via brain power. :)

Sirius was worried, something that worried everyone else for Sirius hardly worried. Sirius was worried for one particular reason, Remus. Remus had been avoiding him for sure, he'd only seen him in class or in the halls, they hadn't spoken and he would answer his texts. He missed Remus. Missed his smell, his laugh, the way his voice just flowed, he missed the way he'd flush and stare at the ground when he was embarrassed, and the sweet little kisses he'd indulge him in when he was a particularly good mood. He missed everything, even when he would scold Sirius, or laugh at him for doing something stupid, usually, Sirius had barely a chance to miss him, they only lived around the corner from each other and they'd always be together or texting or be in some type of contact, whether it was playing footsie under the table in maths or email. Sirius was suffering severely from lack of Remus. He'd been worried for other reasons too, his ex Snape had been back from suspension, he'd tried to pull a move on him, cornering him in a crowded corridor, asking him out, telling them 'how amazing they were together'. Sirius had been disgusted, they'd been horrible together, plus he was so infatuated with Remus ,the even mere thought of dating another man made his stomach turn wildly. He'd said no, of course, boasting to the whole corridor that he was taken by Remus Lupin, who was the 'best boyfriend ever'. It had seemed that all the problems had started after that.

It had seemed Remus had been affected too.

He just didn't act like Remus anymore, the genius that was keen to answer questions was now the guy who ducked his head when the teacher even looked at him. His Remus, had bags under his red puffy eyes, last week, he came into school with a black eye, and on one of the rare days he managed to corner Remus in the library Remus had told him he 'tripped'. Sirius believed that almost as much as his parents loved each other.

His parents were divorced.

He was determined to find out who was doing this to his Remus, even the twins looked concerned, then Remus would offer to do their homework and they wouldn't question him.

Well, Sirius wouldn't give up that easily.

He followed Remus one day, skipping all his classes, because they weren't as important as Remus, instead following Remus to all his classes, he noted nothing important, apart from Remus's desire to shy away from teachers and other students.

It wasn't until later that same day did he find out what was happening. He'd followed Remus around, ninja style, complete with a wonky hat and and sunglasses, acting as inconspicuous as he could, of course making him more noticeable, but thankfully Remus hadn't seen him. He'd come to a secluded hallway, it was empty and barren, Sirius could practically taste the dust, when a figure came out of the shadows and effectively startled poor Remus and Sirius.

"Have you stayed away from him,Lupin?" A cold malicious voice snarled, one Sirius recognised as Severus Tobias Snape.

Remus cowered slightly, "I-I have." He stammered, refusing to meet the older boys devilish eyes.

"Good, I kept my part of the deal, I haven't touched your precious Sirius. If I can't have him, neither can you." Snape growled and Remus squeaked, averting his eyes to the ground.

"O-o-okay." Remus stumbled backwards, falling into the lockers and wincing slightly as Snape approached him, Sirius watched on in horror.

"And because I haven't been able to vent my frustrations, it seems, your face and my fist will have to be close friends." Snape growled, drawing his fist back and snapping it forward with a sickening crunch as it hit Remus's nose.

"STOP!" Sirius heard himself shout, vaguely aware he was throwing himself in front of Remus, he'd protect this boy no matter what, no exceptions from bullies.

"What are you going to do about it Black? Throw a hissy fit at me?" Snape sneered, pushing Sirius's scrawny body out of the way and punching Remus again, making his head slam forcefully in a locker, leaving a dent and. effectively knocking the small boy out. Snape laughed cruelly, "He just takes it, doesn't even complain."

Sirius saw red, he knew he wasn't the fittest, hours of video games only did so much for ones muscle tone, and Sirius's muscle tone was rather, lacking. But he saw red, and the next thing he knew, Snape was scrambling away from him with blood gushing from his nose and lip, holding his stomach protectively. Sirius curled his lip an the boy ran, Sirius then turned to Remus, who was slouched against the lockers unconscious, fat tears of guilt ran down his face. Sirius wiped them away hastily, if he was being entirely honest he thought Remus was cheating on him, that maybe he'd found someone else better than Sirius to love, because god knows there's more better people out there than Sirius out there but here he was, accepting beatings so Sirius wouldn't have to put up with Snapes advances. Sirius pulled Remus forward and sat behind him, winding his arms around Remus's waist and tucking his head in the crook of Remus's neck, rocking slightly, he wasn't sure what the safety procedure was for this predicament but this was the next best thing.

Love.

James Potter wasn't sure of what to expect the first night he did his rounds at Hogwarts academy, not his insane best mate mumbling into said 'best mate's boyfriends hair, his boyfriend of course being unconscious and bloody.

"Oh god! Sirius! Are you okay!?Fuck! Is Remus?!" James shouted sprinting to his side in an instant.

"No, no no no no." Sirius wept, burying his face in Remus's hair.

"Did you do this? What happened Sirius?" James probed gently, if Remus had done anything to hurt his friend…

"I thought-I thought he was cheating on me." Sirius stumbled and James's heart leapt in his throat. Remus? Cheat? On Sirius? Never!

"But-but he was being-being bullied! And it's all my fault!" Sirius wailed, pulling Remus closer to him.

"Oh God! Poor bloke! Who was it! And how's it your fault!" James checked Remus's pulse, it was still steady and hard, thrumming against his finger, but Remus wasn't stirring and James was sure that wasn't a good thing.

"S-S-Snape said, I-I-If he couldn't have me! Neither could-could Remus!" Sirius cried harder saying the boys name, so James decided not to push anymore, decided now would be best to call in the heads and maybe an ambulance.

"We need to get him to an office, no! Lay him down! Or sit him up! Oh I don't know!" James said wildly, what was it they told you in health class?!

"H-he needs help!" Sirius sobbed bitterly, Sirius didn't sob often, didn't shed a tear when his parents divorced or when his grandmother died, but here he was crying like a baby. Remus's eyelids flickers, Remus's eyes opened, then closed, and then opened again, squinting in the light.

"Jesus!" He mumbled, "My head hurts."

"Remus!" Sirius squealed, wrapping his arms around him tighter, pulling him as close to his body as possible.

"Hey buddy, we're gonna get you an ambulance now, okay? How're you feeling?" James said gently, putting a hand on Remus's head, slight temperature, he could have a concussion.

"My head hurts like a bitch." Remus rarely swore, but apparently sleepy concussed Remus swore like a trooper.

Well, at least he was okay.

Sirius arrived at the hospital with a bouquet of yellow roses, Remus's favourite flower, Remus had been kept in overnight and they wanted to keep him in tonight as well to monitor his brain pattern, they don't think there was any major brain damage but they just want to make sure. Remus's room was empty, void of any visitors just Remus in bed, doing math equations.

"You really shouldn't be stressing your brain ,you know." Sirius joked uneasily, making Remus jump but grin.

"Yeah well, your here now, I'm more than likely going to lose a few braincells." Remus said, moving over and patting the space next to him on the bed, Sirius sat down gingerly, careful not to jostle the bed.

He handed over the flowers with a shy smile and Remus beamed, taking them and sitting them on his bedside table.

"I've missed you." Remus said, pulling Sirius into a hug that lasted far too long to be normal.

"Then why did you stay away?" Sirius mumbled into Remus's hair, stroking it softly.

"I had to protect you from that douchebag. It was either me or you. I chose the easy option."

"Never do that to yourself again, always tell me, always, I've missed you so much it's unbelievable."

"It's plenty believable," Remus said, pulling away and kissing Sirius softly, "I had to go through it too."


	6. Chapter 6

Cute

Aw, I think this is the fluffiest yet, btw, thank you so much for all the reviews, especially TechNomaNcer28 who reviewed 5 times! So thanks for that! You know the drill, review if you want more.

Prequel-

Sirius slumped in his chair grumpily, if it want bad enough that he had to move form classes half through way from the year, he had to be the first one in the class room at 8 o clock! Class doesn't start for at least another hour! Sirius cast a glance at the teachers desk in front of him, Flitwick wasn't even here yet! He'd be alone for a while. Why he had to move anyway was baffling him, apparently him and James in the one classroom was a 'hazard'. Idiots, it doesn't say anything in the rulebook about not being able to release 3 pigs into the school.

"Can I sit here? It seems we'll be the only two for a while." Sirius glanced up, shaken from his brooding to see the cutest boy he'd ever laid eyes on. He was in the process of taking off a duffle coat that was dripping on the floor heavily, his hair way slightly wet at the ends, his hand clutching a sopping beanie.

"S-sure!" Sirius said, way too enthusiastically according to the raised brow the young boy offered him, "Weather bad?" He said quickly, trying to disguise his earlier mistake.

"Nah, it's wonderful." The boy with the amber eyes said sarcastically, his eyes glinting with amusement as he draped his coat over the school radiater, replacing it with the blazer according to the school was, 'mandatory'.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Your kidding right?"

The boy laughed, "Yeah, Im joking." He narrowed his amber eyes slightly, scrutinising him, if Sirius was being honest, he felt self-conscious.

"Hey! I know you! Your the guy who let the sheep in! Uhhh…your either James Potter or Sirius Black." He said, suddenly, with a bright smile, Sirius was slightly disappointed that he didn't know him to see.

"Sirius. Sheep thing was cool right?" Sirius boasted, looking towards the boy for conformation.

"If I'm honest, it was immaturely planned." Remus confessed, looking Sirius in the eyes for the first time.

"How so?!" Sirius demanded, outraged, his prank was flawless, if you look over the fact they were caught, and that, the sheep had cost a lot of money and had barely been in the school for an hour…

"You should have got the sheep from old Farmer man Filch down the road, he hates this school because they wouldn't accept them and would do anything to upset them. Then, snuck the sheep in through the back passage way through the kitchens, the delinquents are usually doing punishment down there and will turn a blind eye, make sure you have 3 sheep and then pair, one, two and four on them, then set them free and see how long it takes them to figure out there was only 3 sheep." He said confidently, pulling out a textbook.

"That's…exceptional. But the Delinquents? How're you so sure they'll turn a blind eye?" Sirius protested, determined to find a flaw in the guys plan, the delinquents were the guys who were the best Sirius had ever seen at pranks, two twins, Gideon and Fabian, and another slightly younger bloke, Remus Lupin, the brains of the group, rumour has it he'd skipped a couple grades but Sirius had never met anyone on his year that fit the description of this 'Remus'.

"I'm one, we're not completely bad guys, I mean, we sneak food out to the homeless people in the streets all the time." The boy said, scanning the math book, his golden hair falling in his eyes.

Sirius gaped, it wasn't one of the twins was it, they were gigantic gangly ginger haired boys, with mischievous glints in their blue eyes, both very good-looking and too Sirius's disappointment, both very straight.

"Your not-I mean-You ain't-the other one?" Sirius stammered eyes wide, the boy looked up flushing slightly, an apologetic look on his face.

"The gay one? Sorry if that bothers you, I can move if you want?" The boy mumbled, ducking his head slightly.

"NO!-I mean- er- no it's fine, it'd be a bit hypocritical if me if it did, It's just, I thought the third Delinquent was just a rumour!" Sirius exclaimed wildly, Remus Lupin, now identified, chuckled slightly, still blushing.

"Er-no. Im definitely real, if I'm not, then somebody best tell my mother." Remus joked.

'Somebody best tell my mother? God Remus, your a delinquent, you'd think you'd have a sense of humour' Remus silently berated himself, 'of course, you see the first other gay bloke since you've come out and you automatically make a wonky joke. It's just as well the twins aren't here, they'd be pissing themselves laughing at you'.

Remus smiled uneasily when Sirius let out a bark-like laughter.

"Sorry." Remus apologised, "Im socially awkward." Oh god, way to boast your own ego there Remus, socially awkward? Look out ladie-lads! God, this is all so new to him. Socially awkward though, Really?

Sirius grinned, "Nice to meet you socially Awkward, Im Sirius Black."

He's smiling! Okay, you can play this off, "Thanks, my friends call me Remus Lupin." Okay, that didn't suck, well, it was lame, but it didn't royally suck.

"Is it true that your a super genius?"

"Yep. Well, I wouldn't say super genius, just above average."

"Is it true you skipped a couple grades?" Sirius probed curiously.

Remus reached up to rub the back of his neck, "Er yeah."

Sirius blinked, "If you don't mind me asking, what age are you?"

Remus flushed and stared a the ground, "Im er…13, but ill be 14 in a couple of weeks."

13! 13! This sexy beast was only 13! Didn't he know what he was doing to Sirius with his half dry hair and smart ass comments, geez, Sirius didn't half feel like peado, even if he was only 15, he wad going to be 16 in a month or two.

"Your only thirteen!" Sirius exclaimed wildly.

Remus blushed brighter and averted his eyes again to a spot just behind Sirius's head on the far wall, "Um…afraid so."

"But your so hot!" Silence, fuck, that wasn't supposed to come out, "Christ mate, Im sorry, that er…slipped out."

"I don't suppose you'd like to give me your number?"

Sirius grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepy, again

One-shot- well this is for the person that requested Protectiveness, I know this may not what you and in mind but it just kind fell into place. Please prompt, even if you've already prompted, I promise to do all of them! So…Prompt me please! I'm severely lacking on material, I actually first got the idea for the first chapter when I was on the bus on my way home school, there was a boy with long black hair exaggerating his movements talking to a dude with glasses who looked extremely bored. Anyways, review for more chapters!

It was 9 o clock, Sirius wondered why he, out of all the self-respecting teenagers in the world was awake. I mean, c'mon, it was Saturday, who wakes up on Saturday in the 'am' period, voluntarily!

Well, not Sirius, he only woke up because he fell out of bed, but that's beside the point. What's one to do when he can't back to sleep in the early hours of the morning (okay, 9 o clock), Why, visit his gorgeous boyfriend of course!

So that's how Sirius found himself saying goodbye to his uncle (whom he lived with as he was the only responsible adult in the entire Black family, plus, there was that topic that was never really approached, most people thought his aunt and uncle were his parents, even James, and he let them because that was so much easier than the whole truth), putting on his hoodie, (that was actually Remus's but so far the golden haired angel hadn't figured out he had it yet) and a pair of jeans (that thankfully were his own) and running around the corner and banging on Remus's door until it opened.

Remus yawned and buried himself further under the duvet, maybe merlin would love him and send whoever was at the door away. No such luck. And no one else would answer it because no one else was in, Richard and Rachel were a university and his parents were at work so he was alone for the day until at least 6 o clock and he was damned if he was getting up before 11, because his brother had deliberately turned the hearing off knowing that the Lupin residence would turn into an ice-block, something he often did to  
his little brother.

The doorbell kept ringing, a loud shrill 'bing' that Remus was sure his mother chose especially to annoy him, Remus sat straight up angrily.

He'd better answer the door.

Absnjslvsismevdlebe

(That is a page break my friends as I'm too tired to make a patterns)

Sirius pounded the doorbell, knowing how much it would irritate his adorable boyfriend to the high heavens.

The bright red door swung open and there stood a very small, very angry, and dressed in very little.

Yes.

Very little.

Sirius's mind exploded.

Remus's hair stuck up to one side, exposing one pale ear and covering the other, his amber eyes shined spectacularly when he saw Sirius and he seemed to light up. But that's not what caught Sirius's eye. The fact that Remus completely bare apart from a pair of green boxer shorts. 'Damn…Green is definitely his colour.'

"Sirius!" Remus barked wildly, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with red, when he saw, his very pervy boyfriends eyes were not exactly, on his face so to speak.

"What…" Sirius mumbled, still trying to count Remus's abs, 'No fourteen year old nerd should have that many abs…'

"Get inside!" Remus huffed tugging the small boy inside and stomping upstairs, stopping and turning when he realised Sirius wasn't behind him, "Well?" He asked testily, seeing Sirius at the bottom of the stairs with an uneasy look on his face.

" Are we like, going to your room?" Ah, there was the suspicion, Remus's parents (and siblings) never let them upstairs together, incase they did 'inappropriate' things, never mind the fact Remus wasn't ready for uh, 'inappropriate' things.

"To sleep! Sirius! I didn't get much sleep last night, you texted me until 5 o clock!" Remus exclaimed, letting loose a small smile when Sirius cautiously started up the stairs behind him.

"C'mon then." Remus said, directed Sirius to his room and falling on his bed backwards.

Sirius stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Remus chuckled, effectively breaking the barrier, "Take your clothes off and come lay down, I wanna snuggle." Remus was aware he sounded like a petulant child but he was to tired to care as much as he usually would.

Sirius grinned and tore off his clothes, leaving him a pair tight fitting black boxers and dived under the covers in the the cold Lupin house, all was quiet until…

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see my breath."

Sirius giggled, curling himself tight around Remus like a limpet.

"Wha-What are you doing Sirius!" Remus yelped, unexpecting Sirius's random burst of affection.

"Protecting you from the cold, can't have my baby getting the cold Rem." came the reply, muffled by Remus's shoulder.

Remus hesitated for a moment, he was glad of the extra warmth, but what of his siblings came home early and seen him in this comprising position with his hot, older boyfriend, knowing them as well as Remus did, their minds would go straight for the gutter. Remus shrugged mentally, wrapping his arms around Sirius pulling him closer for warmth, (not friction, ;),) And burying his head in the mass of ebony curls, "Good, because I can't feel my toes."

Sirius chucked and both boys fell into a deep sleep.

-haheienrhiwlso (another eloquent page break)

Richard Lupin was in a bad mood, he was not expecting to get a 'C' in his most recent assignment, plus he'd had to been up early that morning for college while his brother slept on soundly, thankful of the Easter break.

He walked into his brothers room and froze, his little brother and his little brother's boyfriend were wrapped around each other like snakes wearing very little and snoring softly, Sirius's mouth was open on Remus's neck and Remus's hand was twisted in Sirius's curls.

Richard grinned, he wasn't a prankster for nothing. It was time to get the family camera…what would grandma say at the next reunion about her precious little boy sleeping beside a hot older boy in various states of undress?

Only one way to find out?


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeez, why does no one want fluff, I decided to combine to angsty prompts so y'all know who prompted what so please review more and TechNcers28 prompt will be up soon**,

"REMUS! Remus! Stay there!" Lily came dashing up Remus in the corridor, spitting red hair out of here mouth as she ran frantically to the golden haired boy, currently leaning against his locker, talking to the twins about some noncommittal thing.

"Lily? You okay?" He asked, furrowing his brow and holding his hand out to steady the panting girl as she heaved for breath.

"Sirius. *pant* Crying. *Boys bathroom *pant* fourth floor." She heaved, leaning on her knees, with her elbows.

"Oh God? What happened?" Remus said worriedly, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Is he alright?" Gideon interjected, concerned to the boy who'd become a close friend of his.

"Not hurt, just *wheeze* hysterical!" Lily gulped and Remus chucked his bag at Fabian who caught it with ease in his right hand and went sprinting down the hallway, his brow furrowed with concerned and his hair flopping madly as he ran down the corridor.

"He really does care about him, doesn't he?" Lily asked with a fond smile once she got her breath back.

Gideon smiled kindly at the younger girl, "More than you know Lily."

-:£48: winsomshsb (elegant pagebreak)

"Remus! Thank god your here! He won't let me inside!" James exclaimed loudly as he saw Remus run towards him.

"Is he okay?" Remus asked, in much better condition than Lily, probably because of the endless hours of track he forced himself to endure.

"I'm not sure."

Remus sighed, running a hand through his floppy hair which was in dire need of a cut, "I'll figure something out, go you to class."

James hesitated, he really didn't want to leave his best mate when he was like this, on the other hand, his boyfriend was here, who would do a better job than him anyway and if he misses another class then McGonagal would have his ass.

"Go on, we'll be fine." Remus prompted, and James nodded reluctantly.

"Just take care of him okay?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "As opposed to not taking care of him? Now scoot, Sirius more than likely doesn't want you to hear this."

James scratched his head, but mumbled a goodbye and walked quickly to geography, maybe Sirius would be alright.

Remus waited until James was out of sight before he knocked cautiously on the bathroom door, "Sirius, love, are you in there?" Remus called, stupid question, of course he's in there.

"No." Came the reply, his voice husky and thick, and sure sign he was crying. Not being able to bear his love being in such a predicament Remus marched on, seeing Sirius curled up in a corner with his head between his knees, the bathroom itself was a mess, the sinks were running, bins were turned over, toilet paper and soap container were ripped and broken, strewn about the place like nobodies business.

"Go 'way. 'M hideous." Sirius grumbled.

"There's no way in the world you could be hideous." Remus snorted with disbelief, picking his way carefully through the mess, over to where Sirius sat sobbing,"Now what's this all about eh?"

"You don't wanna know." Sirius sobbed harder, "You don't want to be sucked into my mess, you should break up with me while you still can."

Remus sat down gingerly beside Sirius, kicking out debris to make himself room to sit down and wrapped a comforting arm around Sirius, "Now why would I do that, especially when I don't deserve someone like you."

Sirius looked up at him sceptically, his face splotchy and puffy, "Why don't you deserve me, Im only messed up me, with too many problems I care to admit, Your gorgeous, hilarious, a complete super genius and your athletic, how're am I, to could for you?"

"For one, I'm not gorgeous, just average, I'm not funny, Im sarcastic, there's a difference, Im not a super genius I just like to study and I'm not athletic. But Sirius, there's so many things wrong with me too. Horrible, horrible things." Remus confessed, ducking his head to avoid Sirius's prying eyes.

"Like what?" Sirius said, genuinely curious.

"I knew you would say that," Remus chuckled wryly, "God, where to start, I suppose all the trouble started when I was 7, my family and I were in a car crash, I should of been killed but my brother who was only thirteen jumped in front of my, and the shard of glass that almost took my life wedged between his shoulder blades. He didn't die, but he lost the use of his right arm. I suppose I owe my life to my brother." Remus carried on, frantically trying to spit it out as fast as he could, "But I can't help feel like what he did was wrong? Y'know? Like maybe, that was my time? Or, it was my fate? I think, in a way, God punished me for cheating death, my head hit off the side of the car and it dislodged something in my brain, giving me a mild case of epilepsy. I only have fits once a month mind you, but I'm usually knackered after, that's why Im so intellectual, it also knocked out the cell which would of filtered information to my brain, I just remember everything now, instead of tiny details, I can't help but feel that my brother resents me? Just a tiny bit? Because he had to relearn how to write with his left hand, he used to be an amazing drawer, and now he can't do anything like that, and my mother used feel guilty when she used to bathe me because I was cover in scars from the smaller shards of glass and my sister used to have to nurse me. I think, my family disliked me for a while, for disturbing the balance of our perfect family, it was always like that, we boys looked like our dad, our sister looked like our mum, my mother was a well known lawyer, my dad was a big carpenter, my brother was known as 'the artist' and my sister had a perfect record. And…I can't help but feel like I'm a monster in some ways, I crushed my brothers dreams, my sister had to take time off school to nurse me when I ha particularly bad episodes, my mum lived in guilt because she was driving and my dad...well...(Remus laughed dryly) my dad won't speak to me any more. So…yeah, I'm not so perfect after all." Remus said, his tears threatening to spill over.

It was silent, Remus nervously letting Sirius take in the information that he was a registered disabled person.

"My parents..." Sirius whispered into the silence, "My parents were alcoholics, they weren't fit to be parents, I can barely remember them but when I try all I can see is drunken cheekbones and sallow skin, I was taken off them when I was about 6 and given to my dads brother, I've grown up telling people they were my parents because it was so much easier, y'know, telling people I had respectful, loving, parents, and a little brother, even though their my aunt and uncle and Regulus is cousin everything just seemed easier. And, I guess I was ashamed? I dunno, of my parents, like I would end up like them, I don't even know what happened to them, if their alive, if…if I have siblings? I can't bring myself to know, because I know I would feel rejected if it turned out they were this perfect family without me, that they hadn't even tried to get me back. I don't know, I just liked feeling like I belonged." Sirius's final words hung like a wet towel on a hot summer morning.

It was silent when he spoke again, "24th October, the day I was taken away from them."

He really broke down then, burrowing his face deep into Remus's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his blonde hair,'while Remus stroked his back and murmured soothing words, "I think…I think we're both messed up, but I also think that's why we found each other, because we need to fix each other. I don't think we'll ever have that perfect relationship, that's not going to be us, if your still with me, after what I've told you, then it'll be hard, it won't be all laughs and giggles, I mean, you'll have me, fitting every month for a start. But if your with me," Remus gently pulled Sirius up to look into his molten silver eyes, "If your with me, then It won't be horrible, and maybe I can live with my brother resenting me, if I get that text each night saying I love you, and maybe you could start slowly, by separating your good memories of your parents from your bad ones, we can look them up if you want. And you can tell James, but only if you want to."

Sirius smiled his grin, his eyes watering and his cheeks splotched, but it was still, that grin. The one that easily got him smiling or laughing, or kissing him.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus's, murmuring softly, "Im in."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, TechNcer28, I know this isn't what you requested but it ended up like that, please don't kill me! Please prompt! Reviews are needed to help me get through math classes!

One-shot

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus's neck, much like one would a scarf, and pulled him close, silently inhaling the scent of ink and chocolate,kissing the top of his head fondly.

"Your soppy. Y'know that right?" Remus from underneath the bundled up layers his sister forced him into.

"Yeah, I know, but not that much." Sirius laughed, pulling Remus as close as he could manage.

"Not that much!? Your the one who forced us into going out for this dreaded walk in the snow where we can't see 2 feet in front of us!" Remus protested wildly, a glint of humour in his unusual eyes.

"Yeah but..." Sirius struggled to come up with an answer, "It's romantic!, the crunching of the snow beneath our feet as we walk, clinging on to each other as we try not a trip in the slippery snow."

"I can't feel my feet!"

"Well...don't put such a downer on things!" Sirius exclaimed affectionately, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not! It's just it's so cold!" Remus said, burrowing closer to Sirius as much as physics would allow him, "I can't feel my fingers!"

"Here!" Sirius took Remus's cold hands between his own, rubbing them up and down fiercely to try and regain warmth, "Is that better?" letting go of his hand and dropping it to let it fall down to his side.

Remus frowned, "No," Sirius was about to complain until Remus grabbed his hand and slid his icy one into it, "Now it is."

Sirius just smiled, and pulled Remus into the nearest cafe. He directed Remus to sit in the booth furthest away from the prying eyes of the counter, before ordering two hot chocolates from the waitress who was obviously trying to flirt with him, even though he couldn't be more obvious that he was with Remus, even if he had a big red stamp across his forehead saying "PROPERTY OF REMUS LUPIN, DO NOT TOUCH!" But yet, she continued to bat her (fake) eyelashes and pout her (smudged) lipglossed lips at him, forcing him into conversation even though there was a long queue behind him and he really didn't want to be there, until a presence behind him wrapped their skinny arms around them and rested their head on his shoulder, "Everything alright, Love?" Remus crooned, despite the fact he was glaring daggers at the waitress.

"Everything's fine Rem, I was just talking to Becky." Sirius smirked, obviously knowing Remus was just a tad jealous.

"It's Veronica." The girl growled, tossing her beach blond hair fiercely, knocking her colleague in the eyes.

"Who cares?" The other waiter snarled, "Let the poor guy go," Sirius smiled thankfully and grabbed Remus's hand, dragging him back to the booth.

Remus wasn't ashamed to say he may have stuck his tongue at the waitress, gaining him a wink from the other waiter.

"You were jealous." Sirius smirked, sliding into the seat opposite Remus.

"I was not!" Remus spluttered indignantly, he most certainly not jealous, he couldn't care less that the fake bitch was trying to bat her eyes into Sirius's life, trying to take her as her ow-

"Remus?" A voice said, breaking Remus from his angry musing, he glanced up to see Sirius looking at him, slightly concerned, "You just growled."

Remus gaped at him, "I did not!"

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, you did, and the girl at the counter keeps looking at me."

Involuntarily, Remus growled again, causing Sirius to burst into fits of laughter, "You did! You actually growled!"

Remus blushed beetroot to his roots, lowering his glance from Sirius's stronger hold, slightly ashamed, "Sorry." He mumbled abashedly, reaching up to rub his neck.

"Hey!" Sirius said, sticking a thing under Remus's chin, and forcing him to make eye contact, "Don't be sorry! It's flattering to know your protective. And besides," Sirius lowered his voice, "It's kind of hot." Remus just blushed brighter.

"Well, aren't you two a hoot!" A Texas accent crooned, and both boys glanced up to see a boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes, both blushed brightly again.

"Aw I don' mean to embarrass y'all, I think it's adorable." The sandy haired boy laughed, handing them a hot chocolate each from where they were perched precariously on a clean flowery tray.

"Er...thanks?" Sirius said confused.

"Don' mind him," a deeper voice said, coming up behind the sandy haired boy, a taller boy, with short spiky brown hair and kind brown eyes, "Jason gets excited when he sees other gays, assuming you to are gay, and aren't just extremely manly women?"

"Shuddup Frank, their definitely fellas," the younger boy, Jason hissed, still beaming at the confused couple, Frank, the taller boy, was the one that saved Sirius from death by waitress.

"Hi, Im Remus and that's Sirius!" Remus chirped brightly, still a hint of a red hue on his cheeks.

"Well, ain't this one just adorable! Oh, don't you just love the young gays!" Jason cooed, ruffling Remus's blonde hair. Remus frowned at him, "I'm not that young!" He protested, much to Frank and Sirius's amusement.

"Keep telling yourself that hun, well, we'd better get back to work, but have fun on your date!" Jason chirped, leading Frank away by the hand. Remus turned to Sirius, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm not that young!" Remus protested, looking at Sirius with his eyes wide and his hair sticking out at odd angles, his cheeks flushed and his hands cupped around a hot chocolate.

Sirius chuckled merrily, lifting the mug to his mouth and said, in a perfect imitation of Jason, "Keep telling yourself that love."


	10. Chapter 10

"Insert witty title here"

_**A/n I'm going to tell you a story. A very sad story about a girl and her iPod. This girl and her iPod were best friends, the girl loved the iPod with all her heart. Then came a nasty Argos book which FELL on the iPod and smashed it. The iPod was okay, until EVERYTHING FELL OUT OF IT! So I'm writing this on my mums iPad so for the dimer than average people out, The girl, was me and the iPod, was pretty much my only attachment to the outside world. So, I can't access my emails, which means, I haven't an idea about any prompts and updates maybe rather lacking from now on :( but here we go, forgive me if this is below standard. Btw, my mood is rather lacking, so be happy, you almost got the saddest fic ever to rule the planet**_

Remus staggered against the newly added weight of Sirius as he was suddenly assaulted by the boy, who had rather unceremoniously chucked himself at the smaller boy, wrapping himself around him like a 60's stars feather boa, "Meep!" He squeaked rather uncertainly, having stumbled into a wall and whacking his head against it.

"REMUS! I am sooooo sorry! Is your head okay? Do you need the nurse? Should I call the hospital? Damn! I'm sorry, Do you need me to kiss it better, here, bend it forwa-"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, his cheeks blushing as hard as hard as he had ever had, none to aware about James and Lily standing about two feet away, sniggering at the sight before them.

"What? I haven't seem you in a century, don't give me that look, it felt like a century, I thought you were going to meet a hot ginger Irish bloke and dump me completely! Oh god! You did! Your breaking up with me? You Bastard!" Sirius squealed, sliding off Remus (who let out a sigh of relief) and squared up to him, well, squared down to him.

"Sirius," Remus said with a fond smile, "I was visiting my family and Ireland for 2 weeks. You phoned me for two hours, a day, and texted me non-stop, I hadn't a chance to BREATHE, when I was in Ireland." Sirius squeaked happily and wound himself around Remus again, only this time, pulling Remus's legs around his waist.

"Sirius!" Remus said, blushing adorably but not letting go, "Your being indecent! James and Lily are right there!" He pointed over at James and Lily, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah, well, they were just leaving." Sirius huffed, glaring pointedly at the amused couple, who took this as their queue to leave.

"Oh yeah! James is helping me pick out a dress for prom!" Lily giggled at the look of disgust on her much loved boyfriends face.

"What! Ew! No," James protested, faltering slightly at the glare both loved starved boys sent towards him, "Did I say no? I meant absolutely! Lets go Lily!" And he ran off in the opposite direction, pulling a giggling wildly, Lily with him.

Gay guys can be scary when they need to snog.

Trust me.

They are.

Sirius turned his attention on Remus again, smiling boisterously at the boy who was still flushing madly, but was drinking in his appearance as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"I've missed you so much." Sirius mumbled, smiling with such genuine, Remus giggled a little.

"I know, I've got a hundred voice mails of you sobbing into the mic, saying 'I miss you Wemmie!' And about hundred things that you miss about me. Not being able to snog me came up quite a few times mind you." Mus laughed when Sirius flushed, he had made 'the' Sirius Black flush.

"Yes, well, I did." Sirius mumbled, still not being able to wipe the huge grin from his face.

"I was thinking about putting it as my ringtone. My brother picked up the phone once, he didn't stop laughing for about a week."

Sirius cringed, he remembered that, he'd screamed "I LOVE YOU REMUS LUPIN!" Into the phone about a hundred time before he realised, it wasn't Remus.

He'd hung up fairly quickly.

Sirius glanced up again. Still smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help it! He hadn't seen Remus in 2 weeks! Do you know how long that it is loved-up couple time? Nearly do I! But fairly long I reckon! He hadn't heard his smooth like velvet voice, excluding the times above the crackly audio of the bad reception Remus's phone had gotten in Ireland. He hadn't seem him smile, or seem that red hue fill those cheeks he just loved kissing and pinching. And kissing. KISSING! Bloody hell! How'd Sirius forget about that! He hadn't kissed Remus in over two weeks! And now their talking! When they,could be doing far more interesting things in Sirius's opinion!

Sirius leant Remus against the wall slightly, and with a twinge of regret, felt the boys slightly muscular legs slide down his waist. "Sirius?" Remus asked, a hint of confusion etched in with the melody of his voice, he hoped he hadn't pushed Sirius to far with the teasing. He'd hadn't meant to do it. He just felt so comfortable that he just had giggle a 'tiny' bit at the boys expense.

Remus peered up at Sirius, his eyebrows were furrowed and a small frown played on his lips, Sirius didn't like that look, well, it was adorable, Remus was practically pouting, but that look meant he was disappointed in something. Sirius never wanted that look pointed on him. So he took a deep breath. And dived down.

There was a fair dive now, I mean, Remus was 5'5 and Sirius was 6'4. He couldn't reach until, Remus getting the point, stood on his tiptoes, and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck for balance.

Their mouths met in haste and Remus vaguely wondered, through the glorious feeling of Sirius's mouth pushing against his own, rather pale lips, how'd he'd managed to get through two whole weeks without divesting himself in such a adreline-filled act.

But then, Sirius's tongue was against his lips and all coherrent thoughts were pushed out of the young genius's head, one hand reaching up to grasp Sirius's hair as the older boys mouth took refuge on his neck.

"Nng...S-Sirius, you do realise we're in the middle of the s-shopping centre?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this is short because I've stolen my mums computer, sssh! Its a secret! Someone requested Sirius talking about how small Remus is so here it is! Sorry for the spelling mistakes but the computer hasn't got spellcheck, i've never missed autocorrect so much...**

Sirius chuckled contently as he felt Remus wobbling on is tiptoes, in order to kiss the older raven haired by, it really was quite a sight to see the smaller by, with his golden eyes squeezed shut, pale lips puckered and the skin above his brow furrowed in concentration, the kind of furrowed brow Remus usually got during a partically hard test or when he peeling a partically hard orange, both completely unrelated subjects had somehow managed to gains Remus's so called 'concentration' face.

When Remus's mouth had finally grazed Sirius's own eager awaiting lips, he'd suddenly tripped backwards and fell on his rear-end in Sirius's front garden, somehow triggering the doorbell.

"SIRIUS! GET THE DOOR!" He heard his aunt cry from where she was feeding the baby Regulus in he kitchen.

"GOT IT!" He screamed back, offering a pouting Remus a hand up.

"I need a step ladder." Remus huffed adorably, sticking out his lower lip while simutaneosly rubbing his bottom, in tired sort of way, as if he was sick falling over so much.

"Ill do that for you?" Sirius grinned lewdly, raising his eyebrows at Remus's hand. The reaction he would get tin the prudish boy would be priceless...

"S-S-Sirius!" Remus stammered, cheeks flushing and eyes widening, his hand almost imediantely stilling its movements.

"Calm down Remus, I was joking, unless you'd like me too?" Sirius grinned that same provacative smile, causing Remus to flush more.

"Absolutely not!" Remus exclaimed, grinning when he saw Sirius was only joking.

"Pity..." Sirius murmured, bending his head so his breath ghosted ever so slightly over the younger boys lips, he almost grinned in satisfaction when he felt the golden haired angel shiver, ever-so-slightly, but he was determined to keep up this charade, "Its such a fine bum too..."

Sirius cut off Remus's outraged squeak by pressing their lips together, smiling when he felt Remus go back on his tip toes and throw his arms around his neck. Sirius knew he'd have a creak in his neck tomorrow, but that was okay, he'd probably get Remus to massage it for him, hopefully, they'd end up kissing in the abandoned classroom like last time, with him holding Remus firmly in his lap so they saw eye-to-eye.

He knew he shouldn't like the fact Remus was so much smaller than him, in his previous relationships, he'd always been the smaller one, and now, well Remus put it best, he'd need a step ladder. In many ways, Remus was the complete opposite of the rest of Sirius's dates. They'd always been tall, bulky guys with dark hair and facial hair. Remus was skinny, tiny with olden hair and a complete inability to grow facial hair.

Just last week Remus admitted his mother took him to the doctors about it.

Also though, in his traits too, Sirius's exes, were mean, beat around the bush and stab you in the back sort of blokes that couldn't spell their own names. Remus was kind, slightly blunt, slightly sarcastic who one awards for intellectual stuff Sirius only listened to, to hear the calming velvetyness of Remus's voice.

But he also loved his shortness (Remus refused to be called small, insisting he as just vertically challenged) because it portrayed his innocence, because when Sirius saw him walking down the hall towards him, well, I say walking but what I really mean is sprinting down the corridors, the twins not so far behind with a fuming teacher hot on their heels, Sirius would see a childlike innocence about him, shown through the mischevious smile ussually flashed a him as he passed in a whirlwind, Sirius supposed he should feel like a peado but he didn't really, because although, Remus was a bit of a prankster like himself, he was also plenty mature, so things evened themselves out enough.

He also loved the way Remus's arms would feel around his neck, skinny things covered in sinewy muscles gained from track, holding on for dear life as he wobbled precariously on his toes, even after they'd pull'd away, the feel of his long sleeved white t-shirt, pressed against his neck as they just stayed there, resting forehead aginst forehead, not whispering but knowing those silents words of "I love you..." shown through bright eyes and soft smiles instead of hushed murmuring, knowing if they started saying it they'd never stop, not until the whole world knew.

And right there, at this very moment, with the cold air trickling in through the door with the orange light flashing from the broken lamppost down the street, holding Remus tight, resting his chin on the boys soft hair, knowing his aunt was watching them from the doorway but not caring because, right at that moment, Sirius felt loved, holding onto his angel with all his might.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas

A/N I'm almost sure someone prompted Christmas... If not, well, then lets pretend someone did.

Lupin3Black

P.S, I want to be a big soppy person (ew) and say about a gizzillion thank yous to my regulars for this story who leave a comment on each story, TechNomaNcer28 and and Globucs who's a guest but always has the same nickname. Thanks for that guys! I really appreciate it!

Sirius squirmed happily in his seat, glancing at the flaming red clock above the mantel place. He loved Christmas. He loved the lights, the enthusiasm, the little ones joy of 'Santa', he loved putting up the Christmas tree, with the brightly coloured baubles and itchy tinsel that every year without fail, he and his family would stick around their necks, belting out Christmas songs into snowman figurines, but he was meeting Remus in half an hour in the park around the corner, and since Remus's family was very religious, Remus had texted him, saying he'd been forced into a suit.

And Sirius would be damned if he didn't think that Remus in a suit was hot.

Plus, he had a present he knew Remus would love and he was dying to give it to him, to see the childlike excitement light up on the younger boys face. It was a silly gift, but Sirius knew the golden haired boy would cherish it.

Sirius himself had been forced into a light blue shirt, with a red jumper over the top that his aunt had 'hand-made' which explained the holes around the jumper, but still, Sirius couldn't help but grin whole-heatedly at the squishy package when he was handed it that morning, giggling (which had shocked his uncle to no end) when he saw his uncles sympathetic face and his aunts oddly proud expression, he'd put it on immediately declaring he loved it. It was several sizes to big for him and one sleeve was longer than the other but he loved it all the same.

Sirius's aunt and uncle grinned at each other as they seen Sirius glance at the clock impatiently. He hadn't come out and told them he was gay yet, but they'd always suspected, he'd sort of cautiously mumbled about his new found friend Remus, he'd once accidentally let it slip that he thought that Remus was adorable but his aunt and uncle had played it out as they didn't hear him. Sirius was grateful for that.

Sirius jumped as the bell on the television chimed six, but jumped up anyway, his stomach groaning at the sudden movement, he really shouldn't of eaten that much turkey at dinner...

"I'm stepping out for a bit? Do you mind?" Sirius said, he was secretly wishing they wouldn't mind, he knew Christmas was a family time but Remus practically was his family, it was scary, but marriage had passed the older boys mind a few times, when their older of course, but he can see it, a small ceremony, with the twins and James cackling merrily through the service and Lily wiping away tears.

'There would be yellow flowers' Sirius decided as he closed the back down behind him, his footprints marking the newly fallen snow as he trudged his way too the park, 'His cousin would be there, and they'd have a small banquet after...fuck...Remus would wear THAT suit'

Remus stood a few feet away, his feet tapping restlessly on the ground in an uneven pattern. His longish hair was tussled and laying around his ears, his ear and nose alarmingly red in the cold, the suit was black, with a white shirt and a black tie, the jacket Hung a little too long in the sleeves but the rest fit snugly against Remus's lithe body.

In his hand he clutched a small parcel, in the shape of a shoe box, wrapped in sparkling silver, Sirius fingered the small box in his pocket, making sure it was still there, thanking god he hasn't forgotten it.

"Sirius!" Remus chirped, finally seeing him walking towards the golden hair ped boy with a wild smile on his face, "Happy Christmas!"

Sirius chuckled, reaching his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug, "Merry Christmas love!" He responded happily, craning his neck to kiss the younger boys lips softly,"I've gotten you a present!" He murmured, bringing the small velvet box from his pocket in his new jumper, which was really, just a conveniently placed hole.

Remus flushed, "Thank you!, I got you something too."

Sirius grinned and held out the small box, he'd searched forever with James and Lily in the town before he'd seen it, he was just about to head home when he saw it in a stall run by a Native American, it was a bead bracelet, with black and white beads and a small crafted wolf made from clearly defined wood. Sirius clasped it on Remus's thin wrist and watched with satisfaction as the younger boy lift the bracelet to his eye level to get a better view of the delicate wolf.

He silently handed Sirius's gift over, sneaking glances at the wolf which hung from wrist, Sirius opened it with a delicacy he didn't know he possessed, a globe was inside, Sirius looked at it confused, Remus hastened to explain.

"Y-You told me your afraid of the dark, this reflects the constellations around the room, b-but the real reason I got it was because the Orion constellation is in it. The brightest star of the Orion constellation is the Sirius star. And, well, your my star Sirius." Remus stammered, fingering the beads of his new bracelet nervously, maybe he shouldn't of got it, maybe Sirius would have appreciated the book on motorbikes or something-

"That's-That's amazing! And so thoughtful! How'd you remember I was afraid of the dark! I told you that in the middle of the night!" Sirius said, pulling Remus close, still speaking in hushed exclamation.

"Er, well, I told you, I have no filter, it's impossible to forget things." Remus said, though his voice was muffled by the rough fabric of Sirius's jumper.

"It's amazing. I love you." Sirius said, dropping his head to speak in the younger boys ear, Remus shivered when he felt the hot cheek against his cold ear.

"I-I love you too Sirius."

A/N it would have been longer but I'm knackered, so that's it! Their first Christmas. You know the drill, review for more.

Catxx


	13. Chapter 13

Coming out

One-shot

A/N hey guys! I hit 40 reviews! Yay! Someone prompted Remus having an epileptic fit, but I really don't know about them so can someone please tell me in the nicest way? Much Appreciated. So, if someone tells me, the next one should be about that, until then, we have snogging! Yay! I think I over dosed on Barny bear cakes...

Sirius whined pathetically and Remus had to resist the overwhelming desire to just reached up and slap the back of his head, why did he complain so much! Honestly! He wasn't complaining yesterday when his neck was cricked at such an angle that he could reach Remus, so Remus was a little bit smaller than him, jeez, doesn't mean he has to whine all day.

"It hurts!" Sirius protested, as he leant on one hand on Remus's locker, , towering over the other boy, his arms crossed and an adorable pout on his lips, effectively making all the girls swoon.

"Stop complaining." Remus mumbled, okay he had calculus next, then history...

"But it hurts!" Sirius huffed, reaching up to rub at aforementioned sore neck, Remus's eyes darted around, there were a few people looking at them, not enough to actually noticed, you see, they hadn't been publicly outed yet. And anyway, to see a Delinquent and a ,arauder together? Practically unheard of.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Remus snapped quietly, spinning around to glare at him with vengeance.

"Hey! Don't be angry at me!" Sirius furrowed his brow, and moved so his face was exactly 2 centimetres away from each other.

Remus's amber eyes darted around, "Sirius! People are looking!" He hissed, there was indeed several people staring openly, gawking at them, A marauder and a delinquent? Never!

Sirius grinned, and moved closer, "Let 'em look." A Sirius's mouth was on his and it was veiled completely by Sirius's long hair, but it was obvious to what they were doing, for Remus's arms had somehow winded themselves around Sirius's neck, a series of gasps extended the,selves around the room and Remus pulled away from Sirius, his eyes wide with shock. The soft pressure against his lips. The feeling of someone's lips moving against your own.

Then he realised.

He'd just been outed.

He hadn't told anybody, only a select few knew about his actual sexuality. Fabian, Gideon, Sirius, James and Lily. Their the only ones, excluded Snape.

And now he'd just been publicly outed.

Remus tore away from Sirius as if he'd been electrocuted, his amber eyes still widened considerately, he glanced around, his worst suspicions confirmed, yes, everyone was staring at them, Sirius looking at him with a dopey smile which slid slowly off his face when he saw that Remus wasn't grinning.

"Remus? You okay?-"

"I've to go." Remus muttered, his eyes looking anywhere but Sirius. He'd just been outed, he'd only told his family and close friends. Now the whole bloody school knew. Oh god. This wasn't good. Remus wasn't ready for this.

"What? Hey! Don't go!"

But Remus was gone, ploughing through the gob smacked crowd (Delinquent Remus was gay?!) trying to blink back the tears that formed quickly.

And Sirius stood confused by the open locker.

(A/N okay, so this was supposed to be a really cute fluffy snog scene, the whole thing, but then it turned out like this sooooooooooo...)

"You udder Idiot Sirius Black!, Did you not know that maybe Remus wasn't ready yet!" Lily exclaimed to the hunched over raven haired boy, they were in an abandoned classroom so he really could be as loud as she liked.

"Are you a toolbag on purpose? Or do you have to practise." Fabian snarled through gritted teeth, he'd liked Black well enough, until, that is, he'd pushed his best friend into something he hadn't wanted to do.

"Calm down Fabian, he didn't mean it." Gideon laid a reassuring hand on Fabians shoulder, people would have guessed he was on Sirius's side, had he not been glaring solely at the boy in question.

Sirius did nothing but grunt and push his face further into his hands and slouched down even more.

"C'mon guys! He didn't do it on purpose!" James protested, probably the only one on Sirius's side.

"Didn't do what?" A small timid voice came from the doorway, to reveal Remus, his eyes slightly rimmed in red, a hand around his neck awkwardly, Sirius perked up at Remus's voice, but did not try to remove his head from his hands. How dare he be so selfish...he berated himself, why didn't he just think!

"Nothing." Lily said sweetly, her voice laced with kindness and innocence, "We were just leaving." Lily pulled the door behind her with a loud bang, having pulled out all the other occupants of the room, leaving Remus and Sirius in an awkward silence. They've never been awkward before, Sirius noted with a tint of regret in his words, was he going to break up with him, just the thought of someone else touching Remus, kissing Remus holding Remus, not him, made his heart race and his eyes clog up with tears, Remus belonged to him.

"Sirius." Remus said cautiously, causing the raven haired boy to look up from his fears, unaware of the tears falling down his tan face.

Remus was by his side in an instant, grabbing his hand tightly between both of his own, Sirius sobbed harder, there would be no more casual handholding.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to you? Why are you crying love?" Remus practically exclaimed, his voice getting panicky, did anyone hurt his Sirius, he beat them up for sure, well, he'd prank them real good.

"Y-your going to b-break up with m-me!" Sirius wailed, obnoxiously wiping his nose on his jumper.

Remus was appalled, "What?"

"Yeah, because I outed you and you weren't ready!" Sirius sobbed bitterly into his jumper sleeve.

"Sirius, there's no way in hell I'm breaking up with over such a trivial fact." Remus exclaimed confused, pulling Sirius close to his cheapest for a hug.

"Y-your not?" Sirius sniffed loudly, making Remus cringe and burrow his head into Sirius's neck, feeling warm, hesitant arms wrap around his back.

"Of course not idiot, yeah I wasn't ready but it was now or later,might as well let everyone know that I belong to you, so that position filled." Remus muttered reassuringly, guiding his lips up to meet Sirius's own.

"Your not breaking up with me?"

"Never breaking up with you."


	14. Chapter 14

Bowling

A/N Hi guys, girls and those who are a bit of both, I know there's been a lot of reviews for Remus having an epileptic fit trust me, I know, but, I'm going to do a little bit more research on the topic before I delve into it, I want to write it like it really is, not just like some writers 'Rmus had a fit and every1 was v.v sad' because I've read a couple like that and they were not good, so this is just to tide you over until the it's up! Review if y'all like it, and review if y'all don't.  
.)

A comfortable silence washed across both boys as they side-by-side on Sirius's bed, fingers lazily intertwined, legs hooks around each others, as they listened to the beating of each others hearts and the deep breathing of their partner, just enjoying each others presence .

Sirius was drawing circles on Remus's shirt covered stomach and Remus was almost falling asleep with the comfort of it all.

"I'm going to marry you." Sirius said suddenly, leaning up on one elbow to look down at his small half-asleep angel gauging his reaction., if he frowned, it was a joke, if he smiled, well, he'll see what happens then.

A small smile graced Remus's angelic face, and he lazily opened one amber eye, "Oh Yeah? When?" Sirius grinned at wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"Well, I'd do it tomorrow but we have a careers meeting. So...Friday okay with you?" Sirius smirked, putting his finger on the tip of Remus's button nose.

"Can't." Remus pouted adorably, "I've a dentist appointment at 2, unless we do it on Monday?"

Sirius nodded, still smiling, "Mondays grand with me. We'll have to do it in a registry office, considering we're both male, the church won't let us." He said solemnly, he would really care about the church but Remus's mother is very religious.

"You can wear pink flowers in your hair, you'll look cute." Remus giggled, blushing slightly when he realised he just called the more 'dominant' of the couple 'cute.

He would though.

"Cute?! Cute?! I am many things Remus John Lupin, I am sexy, stupid, gorgeous sexy amazing sexy, manly, sexy, I am not cute! You, my golden haired friend, are cute!"

Remus pouted, "When'd I get demoted to friend? Just a minute ago we were getting married."

Sirius hurried up to cover up his mistake, "what? No! We're boyfriends! Partners! Together! Er…I'm not sure if we can call ourselves lovers? I think that's reserved for people with a mid-life crisis?" Remus giggled and swatted at Sirius affectionately.

"So...that's a no on the pink flowers?"

Sirius mock glared at him, "Well, your the uke, according to anime, so you should have flowers."

Remus wolfishly grinned, "Who says I'd be the uke?"

Sirius gulped.

"Yeah, well, you have the flowers and ooooh! I'll wear a tophat!" Sirius squealed excitedly, making the bed bounce and the springs creak.

"No."

"Meanie, well, for the reception, we can go to McDonalds!" Sirius said, sliding his fingers up along Remus's chest.

Remus chuckled lightly and let his eyes fall closed, "You can have a happy meal. Or else you'll get hyper."

Sirius grinned lewdly, "Wouldn't you want me hyper? You know, for the wedding night."

Remus kept his eyes closed but he blushed and his nose crinkled ,much to Sirius's amusement, he also gulped audibly and shifted his legs muttering, "Your an idiot."

Sirius lay back down, and giggled. Going back to drawing patterns on Sirius's abdomen,"Yeah, but I'm your idiot!"

Remus didn't reply, just grinned widely and squeezed Sirius's hand.

All was quiet until, "You know I was being serious, right?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys! I have some bad news. I tried to write the epilepsy chapter but something like that holds too much power and emotion for a young inexperienced author like me, a thirteen year old cannot grasp that sort of feeling. And the second piece of bad news is...**

**This is the last chapter**.

This feels wrong. Oh-so-very wrong Sirius's drunk brain commemorates as he grips his hands in Remus's hair. But, kissing Remus has never been wrong, it's always felt glorious, and Sirius can feel the love and emotion pouring from it, can feel Remus's legs wrapped around his waist and if he opens his eyes he'll see Remus's scrunched closed in that adorable way, but he if he opens his eyes now, he'll see a pair of watery blue eyes staring back at him, unblinking.

Remus has Amber eyes.

And Remus's mouth is somewhat occupied so he shouldn't be shouted his name.

And then his brain makes the connection.

Remus stands there for a few minutes, that's not Sirius he tries to convince himself, Sirius loves him, Sirius wouldn't do that to him, not at a party where he knows Remus would be. But it's hard to mistake that unruly hair or the fact he's wearing a t-shirt that Remus fucking bought him, or when he turns around and gasps Remus's name, looking at him in shock upon being found.

And then Remus truly knows it's Sirius, even though he really wants to believe that it's a mistake wrapped around some girl with blue eyes and straw coloured hair, blinking at him.

"Y-You cheated on me?" The words were supposed to be angry and vicious, dripping from his mouth nonchalantly like he didn't even care, but instead they seemed pathetic and small, echoing around the room that suddenly fell silent, leaving a bad taste in his mouth and tears stinging at the exquisite eyes that Sirius fell in love with.

"Remus! It's not like that! Fuck! I wouldn't-I couldn't-I don't even"

"Save it." There it is again. The sad defeated sort of tone creeping back into his voice as he turns his back, he knew this would have happened, you don't get a guy as gorgeous as Sirius Black to be willing to go out with him. He's just Remus Lupin. He's unattractive. Smart to the point of ridiculousness. He isn't funny. He isn't athletic. He's just that. Just Remus Lupin.

He should be thankful it lasted this long anyway.

He elbows his way through people who are all staring at him with pity, as if they know him well enough to pity him, he's just another part of the food chain to them. He's insignificant, only known because of the twins. And Sirius. Being Sirius Black's boyfriend gets a lot of publicity.

And that makes tears flow down his tears like the fucking Nigeria Falls so he breaks into a run, sprinting towards the front door and out of the garden jumping the gate like one of his hurdles in his goddamn track club, he rubs a hand over his wet eyes and doesn't stop until he reaches the bloody bus stop outside his school, he's about 10 minutes from his house but he can't bring himself to trudge home, knowing the minute he crawls into bed and falls asleep it'll all be over. And he'd be lying if he said he hoped Sirius hadn't followed him.

"Remus! Remus! Stay there! God I'm sorry Remus!" Sirius yells and he's beside him, kneeling down, hugging him and Remus lets him. He tastes like strawberry lipgloss and alcohol and Remus pulled away even though he really doesn't want to do anything other than fall into Sirius's arms and listen to his false promises and sweet nothing, believing every single word he breathes. But he can't.

"NO! God! You! You can't just kiss me and make everything all bloody right Sirius! Because-because you cheated on me!" And then he really breaks down, falling forward into Sirius's arms and just fucking sobbing.

"Oh god! Oh god I did. I'm sorry. I'm drunk. I'm so very drunk and I thought it was you and Oh god I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." And there's a truth in Sirius's voice and Remus wants so desperately to believe that but he can't , he just can't, because Sirius kissed someone else. Fucking fuck fuckity fuck.

Remus pulls away and wraps his arms around his small lithe body, stepping away from Sirius and not looking him eye, "I think we should break up." He mumbled to the floor.

"What! God No Remus! Anything but that! No you can't! I'm sorry Remus. I'm so desperately sorry!" And Sirius is crying too, big drops of salty tears that run down his face and land on his white t-shirt, glistening in the moonlight like pearls. Remus wonders if he can make crying look as romantic as Sirius.

"I'm sorry."

"What? No! Remus! You can't! You-you just can't! It's us, Remus. You can't end us! We're Remus and Sirius. We're forever!" Sirius crumbles to his knees, taking Remus's limp hand and smothering it in kisses, but Remus just looks down at him, his eyes dead and lifeless behind the coating of tears, Sirius can't see any emotion behind his eyes, and with a few more tears Sirius realises Remus is putting his walls up again. Blocking his emotions from the surface. And he can't do this.

"I love you." Remus says, his voice a monotone. Like a recording. Like a robot.

"Then stay with me! Oh god! I love you Remus! Don't leave me! Oh god don't leave me." Remus looks down at the hand Sirius has trapped in his own and Sirius somewhat dejectedly lets it go where it hangs lifeless by Remus's side.

"I can't."

"What? No! Remus you can't! Please! Please don't leave me! Please! Please don't!" Sirius's mind seems to have registered what's going on a sobered up slightly, and when Remus falls into his arms beside him in the slush, he realises he may just have a chance.

"I want to. But I can't. I just can't! Why can't I leave you?!" Remus sobs into Sirius's chest.

Sirius smiles sadly, the tears still rolling down his face, "You can't leave me, because your my forever." And then he kisses Remus and even though Sirius eyes are open and wet, Remus's are scrunched closed that way that Sirius lives for. And even though Remus's arms are by his side and Sirius's are on the small of his back pushing him into the kiss, and their both kneeling in the slush beside a bus stop that reads 'James was Here' accompanied by several other 'objects' that Remus doesn't really like to think about its still sweet and cute and utterly Remus.

And it's okay. Because even though Remus doesn't forgive him, he's still his forever. He can still call the smart boy, that's too small for his age, with the amber eyes that light up when he sees Sirius and can make a whole room light up, his own.

And that's all that really matters.

333333

**A/N, okay guys! That's the end of bowling! Thank you everyone who stuck around and I'll be posting more stories very soon, so please please follow me and check them out! In the original of this chapter they didn't get back together but I couldn't do that to you. I might add a sequel at their wedding but maybe not. I've got a couple in progress and if anyone ships TeddyxAl then please check out bittersweet or if your in an angsty mood then Kiss me is cry worthy or How To Shut Up Sirius Black is a bit of a parody if you want a giggle, or, if you want a chat, please PM me.  
~3 Lupin3Black. 3~**


	16. Chapter 16

Extra bowling

**A/N so I know I said I was ending this...but...I had an awesome day and so this was created. So, the wedding is in progress but until then, you have this! This is an EXTRA and is not the epilogue. So you have this chappie, and an epilogue, and please look at the author note at the end, as it is very, very important and I need your views on it**.

"Hey baby! Fifteen today huh?" Sirius laughed, throwing his arms around an admittedly tired (but still furiously blushing) Remus Lupin, who shrugged and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist, he was well used to it by now.

"Hel-*YAWN*lo Sirius." Remus mumbled, burying his face in Sirius's armpit as it was the furthest he could reach, "You do realise, it's only 5pm?"

Sirius smiles down at Remus, it had been a rocky few months after what Sirius referred to as 'the accident' but they had gotten back to that stage of comfort and easy smiles again, he knew Remus trusted him again fully, even if the twins were somewhat wary of him, "I know love!" Sirius cooed, "But your only fifteen once and you need to make the best of it!" He'd been so excited walking to Remus's in the pitch-black of the night, he should have felt cold but he felt warm as if he was walking in his own little bubble of love and chocolate and all other fluff that would make single people nauseous, but made people in love sigh happily and do that little squeal, that if you asked them about they'll deny.

(A/N I admittedly do this squeal, I'm not even in love with anyone, I'm in love, with the idea with being in love, anyone else get this?)

"Well, can I make the most *Yawn* of my day, in bed, asleep." Remus mumbled, peering up at Sirius with half lidded eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Well of course you can! It's your birthday! You can do what you want!" Sirius said brightly, grinning widely at Remus.

"Can you lie beside me?"

"Course I can!" Sirius exclaimed, following Remus out of the cold night air and into the warmth that seemed coat the Lupin house, unzipping his coat and hanging it up on the rack as Remus relocked the door. He felt much older than Remus, even if he was only 17 (his birthday had been in March), but he couldn't help it, and plus, he like dating his tiny, innocent Remus, even he was the biggest prude out.

"Can I keep my Spider-Man pyjamas on?" Remus grinned lazily, lowering his voice as they walked past Remus's mothers room and climbed the ladder to his small attic bedroom.

"'Course you can! They are, pretty snazzy!" Sirius quipped stripping himself of his shoes and his jeans, jumping into the bed beside Remus and automatically wrapping himself around the more than willing amber eyed boy.

"They are." Remus giggled sleepily, his voice slightly husky, "You bought them to me for my fourteenth."

Sirius smiled but didn't reply. He remembered that. He'd spent ages agonising on what to buy his golden haired angel they'd only been dating a couple weeks. James and Lily were with him. James had said he didn't need to get him anything as they'd only started dating. Lily had argued against him though, saying that he'd bought her something on her birthday, James had countered against her, arguing that that was only because she was a girl. Sirius had stormed off then, because he thought James was being unsupportive of him being gay, he'd huffed all the way to primark, where they'd been having a sale on pyjamas, he'd seem them straight away, and had to battle a fourth grader to get them but had managed it in the end.

All in all, it was a normal day in town for Sirius.

He stroked the half asleep boys hair slowly, relishing in the soft feathery feel of it. Remus hummed contently in the back of his throat.

"Happy birthday babe," Sirius mumbled, feeling his own eyes droop, dangerously closed I've...I've got a present for you in my bag."

"Hmmm? Oh, that's nice, what is it?" Sirius knew Remus was close to sleeping, or else he would of blushed beet root and stammered that he hadn't needed too, not daring to ask such an outrageous question.

"The matching set, *YAWN* of your Spider-Man Jammie's, only batman."

Remus yawned and turned in Sirius's arms, burying how face in Sirius's chest and Sirius smiled into the hair that was tickling his nose, Remus opened his eyes blearily and kissed him gently, pulling away to mumble against his lips, punctuating each word with a long, lingering, lazy kiss, "Best. Boyfriend. Ever"

Sirius just grinned, and carded his long fingers into Remus's soft hair. The other hand sliding up Remus's shirt, guiding Remus into a full blown make out session.

"Change of plans." Remus mumbled, "Can I spend all day, kissing you?"

Sirius giggled, though he would deny it if you asked, "Course you can."

**A/N- two things. Last time I said that I gave bad news but this time their good I swear.**

**Number one-okay, so I know I said this fic was finished, but I can't leave it at 16! Such an uneven number! So, maybe, it should go to 20? Who wants 20 chapters? Review if you want twenty.**

**Number two- a friend of mine (hey May!) asked me to do a smut chappie. But I'm not a smut fan...I mean, I don't like them, I know it happens but Im just not a fan. She asked if she could write it but I'm severely protective about my babies so i didn't let her. So, I'm just saying now, although the rating is M this will not have smut in it. **

**Laters ;P**

**-Lupin3Black**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N well, I'll be fucked if I thought Id ever get this far with a fanfiction! Like holy Merlin! 17 CHAPTERS! I want props as I usually give up after about three chapters and seeing as this was supposed to be a one-shot with no plot line whatsoever, I'm sureprised we made it this far. **

**Review if you've ever gotten further with a ( funny) fanfiction (remusxsirius) that you expected and I will check it out!**

**Bye guys!**

**"**He couldn't have fallen asleep! That film was terrifying!" Lily exclaimed, looking at Sirius with doubt as he held on to a snoring Remus Lupin, who was clinging to him like a monkey. They were walking home, having decided not to take the bus as it was a warm sunny day and Sirius had gained some funny looks walking out of the cinema, cradling a fifteen year old boy in his arms. Granted, Remus looked twelve so it wasn't as bad.

"He has to be putting it on!" James said smugly, looking at the smaller boy with distaste, Sirius mentally realised that James was never particularly nice to Remus, he didn't like that, he loved Remus, and he loved James and he wanted to love the both of them.

"Leave my baby alone!" Sirius snarled protectively, pushing Remus's snoring head into the crook of his neck, "Horrors don't interest him!"

Lily smiled kindly, but James snorted in disbelief, "Horrors interest everybody! Besides! How the hell would you even know what he likes? You don't know him that well!"

Sirius gaped at him, mouth floundering for something to say but he couldn't even get his brain to fathom what James said, "t-that well! James, are you naturally a giant prick or do you have to practise! I know everything about him! Seeing as he's been my boyfriend for almost a year!"

"You couldn't possibly know everything!" James bites back and even Lily stares at him dumbfounded.

"I do!" Sirius argues adamantly.

"His favourite colour, with reasons."

"Blue! Because it's the colour of peace and he hates combat."

"Eye colour."

"Liquid gold."

"Dream date."

"In a park. By the river. I know this, because I took him there on our sixth month anniversary!"

James scowled, his features twisting horribly into an expression that marred his attractive face, "So maybe you do know him. But everyone knows, that to have a proper relationship, you have to have had sex. Have you?" He snarled smugly.

"Your an idiot James! You don't have to have had sex to be in a relationship. Me and Rem have only started the more intimate side of love but before then we were perfectly happy!" Sirius declared brushing past James and marching on, his sudden movement startling Remus who woke with a start.

"hmm? Sirius? Where am I?" He yawned, blasting Sirius with a face full of spearmint air.

Despite his bad mood, Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, "Ive got you love. Do you want down?"

Remus nodded and Sirius put him down gently, so as not to hurt His precious angel.

They walked in silence for a while, with Sirius's strong arm wrapped around Remus's narrow shoulders, with Remus lying his weary head on Sirius's shoulder.

"You okay love? Your slightly, I dunno tense?" Remus said to the brooding dark haired boy with the angry scowl and fierce grip.

Sirius would have muttered some lie, had Remus not been staring at him, his amber eyes wide and innocent.

"Fight with James. 'Said I didn't know you." he grumbled, pulling Remus closer and ducking his head onto the smaller boys feathery hair, stopping for a moment to lean against the wall, still with his arms around Remus

"I see. Well, no I don't, why would he say that, you know me better than anyone else does." Remus pondered thoughtfully, placing a light kiss to the cheekbone in front of him, causing Sirius to let out a bark like laugh.

"What? My Remmie not know something? Alert the media!" Sirius giggled.

"shut up!" Remus whined childishly, though the smile was evident in his eyes, "Don't call me Remmie!"

"ooh! Look at you getting all bossy. Maybe I'll let you top next time." Sirius winked, watching in amusement as Remus's cheeks flamed with coloUr. They'd only slept together once but Sirius loved seeing Remus's Reaction.

"What is it? Pick on a Remmie day?" Remus complained, standing on his tiptoes to start kissing his grumpy boyfriend, in the middle on the street.

"mmph! No! No kisses for you! Your being bossy!" Sirius protested, raising his Head out of Remus's reach.

Remus pouted adorably and Sirius faltered under his gaze.

"maybe just one." he said, lowering his head.

'or two.' he thought to himself.

'Three is healthy.' He told himself.

'four, I'm a teenage boy, I have needs,' he explained.

'Five!' Sirius thought grumpily, he didn't even have an excuse more than he really wanted to snog the living daylights of this boy in front of him.

And he did exactly that.


	18. Chapter 18

Bowling

Chapter 18

Remus peered at Sirius's delicate sleeping face, a look of fierce concentration spreading across his own mildly gentle features. Sirius's now-shaped mouth was slack and his eyes fluttered every so often, if Remus listened closely, he could hear the soft deep snoring noises he made, like a sort of dog bark in the back of his throat.

Remus gently lifted a scarred hand, drawing it across Sirius's silky hair cautiously, so as not to wake him up, trying to move some out of his eyes as the darker haired boy complained non-stop about having hair in his eyes, the dark strands contrasting vividly against his own milk-bottle pale (well, he calls it milk-bottle, Sirius calls it Edward Cullen, but Remus supposes that's just down to the boys unhealthy obsession with twilight) hand. Remus smirked sleepily, it was usually the other way around, Remus usually being the one fast asleep with Sirius adoring him. Which he didn't appreciate, because Sirius usually got no sleep. Which made him irritable with everyone else apart from Remus, Sirius was never truly angry at Remus, they almost never fought.

Staring at the boy now, the gorgeous boy, with the natural tanned skin and high cheekbones, the pale pink Cupid's bow mouth that turned up at one corner to create that crooked grin Remus loved so much, dark eyelashes (almost girlish) resting thick on his cheekbones, eyelids obscuring the most fascinating eyes from view.

There was only one word to describe Sirius Black as he slumbered.

...Angelic

Now, don't get Remus wrong, he loves Sirius to pieces, so much his heart physically hurts every time he thinks of the onyx haired boy, but angelic is not an adjective he would use to commemorate the boy.

Sexy? obviously, sweet? definitely, downright-lovable? Of course.

But Angelic?

No.

But it's the only word to describe Sirius at this moment and Remus is quite thankful that he will never be able to forget this moment, the serene stillness of the entire house as they lay side-by-side, Sirius's breathing even, Remus's hitching slightly as he trailed a finger around Sirius's features. His mouth slightly open on the pillow, with a puddle of drool around it, something Remus should be pissed off about but instead finds himself thinking it endearing.

Sirius makes a low noise in his throat and mumbled "Stop, 'tarring a' me." Jumping slightly. Remus hurriedly lays his head back down on Sirius's arm, as it's taking up most of the pillow and shuts his eyes. Blushing furiously.

Sirius opens an eye with a lazy grin, spotting Remus blushing with his eyes squeezed shut. One word comes to mind when he sees him like this. Eyes shut, mouth smiling but his cheeks blushing profoundly. His hair sticking up at corners from were Sirius had ran his fingers through it during their quite heated snog session not too long ago.

..._Angelic_.

**A/N so, I don't think 20 is a great chapter to stop at either. So I'm just going to continue bowling for a very long time. Review if you think I should.**

**-Lupin3Black**

**P.S Julez, the wedding will obviously be in the future Remus wouldn't get married when he's 15, the legal age is 16 but I picture him being 21. Meaning Sirius is 23. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N Hey guys! I'm at 70 reviews! That makes me feel like a snow day mixed with strawberry icecream! Unusual metaphor but I hope you get the point! Thanks all for that! Please PM me! I'd love to get to know anyone who follows my work! And please, please check out my new story The Colour Red, it's going to be funny, sad and romantic. It's a Rose/Oc (I know! It's not a Remus/Sirius fic *gasp*) and if you could leave a review on that then I'd have a fan girl fIt. **

Remus giggled incoherently, lying on the beach on a stripes red and blue towel which made his slightly sunburned skin look ever creamier in the sun. Sirius smiled and glanced around, their half of the beach was deserted, which was odd, because on a sunny day in the midst of June, the beach was usually crammed with scrambling giddy children and grumpy adults that had been forced into the sun, trailing along teenager that complained but still ended up having the most fun.

"The beach is packed huh?" Sirius sarcastically, reaching his hand down to sweep some of his boyfriends hair from his face, where he'd been blowing it with his mouth, so Remus didn't need to move ,the lazy sod.

"Oh yes!" Remus said fairly innocently, "Quite peculiar ,isn't it?" taking a firm hold of a delicately patterned seashell and examining it rather thoroughly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, Remus? Purposely try and act innocent? Not good. From his experiences with James, the twins and Remus himself. It was definitely not good. The police were about to come, or something would explode or-

"What did you do?" He questioned, watching as Remus sat up and dusted some of the sand off him.

"Hmm? Me? Absolutely nothing!" Remus protested, unable to keep a smile off his face, a smile which sent Sirius reeling, the way his hair glinted in the sunlight, or the fact that his eyes glowed with a mischief in such a glorious innocent way. He wanted himself just to grab Remus's hand, lay down against the ever shifting sand and just enjoy the closeness of the other boy with the sun hitting their skin. But being marauder taught him one thing.

Never trust the innocent.

"Rem? What did you do?" Sirius probed with a small smile, looking at the giggling boy apprehensively.

"Nothing much?" Remus offered, biting his lower lip and flushing slightly.

"Remus John Lupin, what did you do?"

"Okay, so I might have put up a sign that may have said 'beach closed' but that's all! I swear!" Remus protested wildly, eyes still shining with pure undiluted mischief.

"Remmie! That's illegal! Awesome, but illegal, as in, against the law illegal!" Sirius said, standing up.

"But it's still cool, right? I wanted to spend time with you! Everyone's always bothering us! James has been glued to your side since his and Lily's fight!" Remus pouted adorably and Sirius winced.

James and Lily had had one of their biggest rows yet, Sirius can't even remember what it has started about, something about James wanting to get married but Liky saying 17 was too young. He hated it when they fought. Because James was permanently with him and Remus and they never got a minute to, well, do what two teenage boys wanted to do. And Lily always retreated to Remus, because the two had gotten very close over the year and a half that Sirius and Remus had been dating for. Which meant they had absolutely no time together to do as much as nod hello in town while they were being dragged about by reckless love-starved idiots.

This was the first time in a month they'd had time to sit and just talk, chatting about nothing as they half listened to the waves lulling them into a standstill, as time stopped and all that mattered was the two of them, on the beach, with sand in their sandwiches and the sun hot on their backs.

"I suppose it's...okay. Just don't do it again!" Sirius said, flopping back down onto the blanket and glancing at the younger boy who was peaking at him from under his eyelashes, with his lower lip still caught between his teeth.

"Sirius. Don't be mad." Remus mumbled, still looking at him guiltily.

"I'm not mad you idiot! I'm proud you came up with an idea to get us together!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his arm around the smaller sunburnt boy and pulling him close, silently inhaling his scent of books and chocolate.

"Stop sniffing me." Remus muttered, his voice half muffled because of the way he was pressed into Sirius's chest.

Sirius blushed and let go of Remus almost immediately, "Sorry love." He giggled, grabbing hold of Remus's hand and laying his head on his shoulder.

They were just sitting together, with the waves crashing around them, sandcastles, some half built, some reformed, sitting together in clumps, scattered about the place. The sun was shinning on their faces and Sirius's eyes half drooped closed. It would have been romantic if Remus hadn't of peeped up about 10 minutes later.

"This is nice and all...but with James and Lily around there's been an er, 'activity' we haven't been able to do recently, and the beach is completely vacant, there's no lifeguard, and if you could just-MMmmph! mmmmmm..."

**A/N**

**So,**

**That ending.**

**Yeah.**

**I Guess you can figure it out for yourself what happened next ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N Well, we made it to 2O! Who's happy? I am. As celebration of the twenties, I'm going to be writing something different. Text messages! Yay! There will be a bit of story at the end though. More than likely snogging. Yeah. I'm not sorry. Quick Question of the day, Strumming or Plucking?**

**-Lupin3Black**

Sirius; Hey babe ;)

Remus; Hi yourself.

Sirius; that doesn't even make sense!

Remus; I know! I'm sorry! I'm not good at the whole 'flirting' thing.

Sirius; lol love, the first time we met ,you were pretty good at flirting.

Remus; I INTRODUCED MYSELF AS SOCIALLY AWKWARD! How does that even quelled as flirting!?

Sirius; so it wasn't exactly flirting, so to speak, but it was very close, and you were only thirteen! Always room for improvement. ;)

Remus; ah, the innocence of thirteen, I remember it like yesterday.

Sirius; that's because it literally was yesterday. Your only 15 babe, there nothing different about you.

Remus; there's several things different about me!

Sirius; lol love, like what?

Remus; 1. I have a boyfriend. 2. I've grew an couple inches, 3. No longer a virgin. ;)

Sirius; *mental giggle*

Remus; okay, so 'Lol' and 'Omg' or even the odd 'WTF' but WTF is *mental giggle*?

Sirius; it's when I giggle in my head and feel the need to share it with you.

Remus; *Sigh*

Sirius; see! You got i-Hey!

Remus; where are you?

Sirius; my house, watching paint dry.

Remus; ooh! Fun!

Sirius; it's about as fun as watching paint dry. Oops. That's exactly what it is. -.-

Remus; why, may I ask, are you watching paint dry

Sirius; it's an expression Rem! I'm not literally watching paint dry.

Remus: I'm not stupid. I know it's an expression. But what I meant, is why are you bored in your own house.

Sirius; what? Do you want me to sit outside! It's raining Remmie!

Remus; well, you'd have to walk, but I'm home alone...

Sirius; what are hinting at?

Remus; well, you could come take nap at my place. Though I'll have to warn you, there will be an insatiable 15-year old in the same bed as you...

Sirius; Go on

Remus; and he might be wearing very little...

Sirius; I'll be there soon, have the door open.

(**here's the snogging you were promised)**

No sooner had Remus opened the door had Sirius burst in, dripping wet and slamming the door behind him, shoving Remus up against the closest wall, Remus shuddered as the wet plastic of Sirius's coat pressed against his skin, he would have complained.

Had Sirius not decided to take refuge in his mouth.

Hot lips, despite the cold temperature, were pressed against his own slightly chapped ones. The kiss was demanding, and there was a tongue pressing against his teeth, forcing its way the barricade as a hand went up the his hair and grasped the gold locks and wound them around his fingers.

Remus hurried to strip Sirius if his rain mac, dropping it to the floor and not really caring about the puddle that it would leave.

Remus sighed with relief when Sirius's soft damp t-shirt pressed against his skin, forcing him to the wall and pinning his hands above his head in a soft yet firm grip.

"Remus." Sirius mumbled against his lips, "You've really gotten the hang of this flirting thing."

Remus grinned wolffishly at him, "I was never bad at it."

**A/N okay, this is probably the closest thing to smut I've ever written. Am I the only ones who see gay couples and automatically follow them to see if they kiss. I seen a couple today and they only looked about 14 and the smaller one went up on his tiptoes to kiss the older one and then they went into an alleyway ;) and came back out 5 minutes later. I was not stalking, I just happened to wait the exact same they were in there for. And because they loved in a different direction than me. I sent my mate Julie to stalk them and they live in her street.  
I automatically started shipping them when I saw them. Does this happen to anyone else.**

**-Lupin3Black**


	21. Chapter 21

Wedding

**A/N hey guys! I'm sorry but here is the last chapter of Bowling again. I know I said I would continue this but I'm writing ANOTHER SiriusxRemus fic which of course, is an AU. It's going to be romantic, and awesome. Plus, Remus? Yeah, he's going to be a bad ass mother fucker. Literally the poster boy for tall, dark and handsome. So, check that out as soon as it's up and until then I will be updating everything is. Again, thank you all my wonderful amazing readers I never would have gotten this far without you all, I hope to see you pop up in my other fics and I will be more than happy to speak to you if anyone fancy's a chat.  
Bye Guys! This author note has been ridiculously soppy but I mean every thing I say!**

**-Lupin3Black**

**P.S If you guys comment on my new fic I'll add another chapter to bowling, a cute one-shot were their married and stuff so I expect to see to see you there and you don't know how hard it is for me to write this. I feel like we've gotten close over stalking cute gay couples and prompts.**

Sirius twittered nervously, staring at his reflection in the mirror that had fogged over because of his breath, before glancing at James who leant against the door frame amused, "How do I look?" He questioned frantically.

"Like Dorian Grey. C'mon, your not nervous are you? It's just Remus!" James laughed, seeing the expression on Sirius's face. Defiant yet honest.

"Yeah! Well! You were nervous on your wedding day too!" Sirius protested wildly, as James stepped forward to straighten his red bow-tie.

James nodded solemnly, his wedding ceremony had been full of Lily's flowing beautiful answers and his staccato broken stammers, must to his Best Mans amusement.

Said best man now looked terrified at the prospect of going out and standing in front of his closest friends and family and professing his love for his boyfriend of 7 years.

Lily opened the door, dressed in a flowing peach dress that should have looked horrible with her red hair but somehow complimented it, it was just as well, as Lily detested having to wear so much green.

"Oh Sirius!" She cooed, clapping her hands together, "You look amazing!"

He did, his suit was black with a tailcoat and a red bow tie that contrasted vividly with his creamy pale skin, he wore a silver waistcoat, that matched his luminous eyes almost exactly, his shoes squeaked and shone on the hard stone floor.

He did look like something from a Victorian film. Especially here!

All the churches had shut the door in their faces, which broke Remus's heart, and almost every hotel had turned them away and they were getting was almost an accident that they had found this place. Sirius's car had been running out of gas and they had stopped at a petrol shop in the middle of no where. They'd ended up taking the wrong turn and ended up in the driveway of the most authentic castle either had ever seen.

Remus had insisted they stopped for directions and who was to open the door! Frank, the waiter who'd saved them from the waitress when they were 14. His husband had made them come in for a cup of tea and they'd ended up confessing their story to the two boys. With Remus close to tears and Sirius gripping the china cup so hard his knuckles turned white and the handle fell off the delicate tea cup with butterfly patterns.

Jason had patted Remus on the shoulder and declared that they used their house at first both boys had protested, not wanting to put them out,but Frank had forced them to think about it logically, most places wouldn't want a gay couple on their premises despite what the law said. And finally they'd agreed.

And now they stood here.

Sirius smiled nervously, fiddling with the engagement ring Remus had proposed with.

That was a story he loved to tell.

"T-this might be soon. O-or too late as y'know, it's been 5 years." Remus laughed nervously clattering down on one knee in the comfort of their uni flat, during the middle of watching a league of their own while chewing Chinese food from Cho's shop down the road.

Sirius had looked on in wonder as Remus fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his keys and his mobile, chucking them on the old stained and patched condroy sofa before maintaining the ring in its velvet case from the depths of his comfy denim jeans.

"Um? Sirius? I have no idea how these are supposed to go but I've been watching shitty romance films for several months so I'm going from there."'Remus had stammered, glancing up at Sirius with a childlike innocence that Sirius didn't know how he managed to hold on to, seeing as the bloke was 18.

Sirius grinned with tears in his eyes and motioned for Remus to go on. His voice failing him.

"Right. W-well, S-Sirius, you know I-I love you more than life itself. I mean, w-we've been together for 5 years and I-I oh fuck! I wasn't supposed to start crying." Remus cried, hanging his head between his shoulders.

Sirius placed his chow mein on the chipped coffee table and slipped down beside Remus pulling the boy into his lap.

Remus buried his head in Sirius's neck, and Sirius smiled at his angel, "Sirius Black. Will you marry me?"

It was barely heard above Freddie's protests that cricket was a real sport, but Sirius heard it and whispered yes over an diver again until he was giggling uncontrollably as Remus snorted with laughter as he shoved the silver rung unceremoniously on Sirius's finger.

Best egg fried rice ever.

(Page break)

Sirius glanced out at the isle from the front hall, glancing at the rows of people all waiting for him to make his entrance.

Remus stood at the makeshift altar, talking adamantly with the only willing vicar they could find, who just happened to be a cousin of Sirius. Nymphadora stood looking like she was attempting to flirt with Remus but apparently Remus isn't notice it and kept talking about things like the Weather. Trying to disguise his pre-wedding jitters!

Sirius looked and Remus and then did a double take. His Remus who usually lazed about the untidy flat with a nasa t-shirt and a pair of jeans so holy it could be a saint. Not to mention the god-awful knitted red jumper that had once belonged to Sirius but he'd grown out of it and Remus soon found it, insisting it was the comfiest thing ever.

Remus dressed in a grey suit, nothing fancy, but he had on a black tie that complimented the crispness of his white shirt. His hair was parted neatly and the light from the main window made it look golden in the sun. A red rose was in the label of his blazer, the exact colour of Sirius's bow tie.

He looked like an angel.

Sirius glanced down at his own label and found it empty. Lily, looking at were he was frantically searching his pockets held out a small pink geranium.

"Remus said it meant something." She offered feebly as Sirius studied the pink flower in Lily's hand.

He grabbed it and settled it amongst the nest of ebony curls before taking a deep breath and marching in the hall grinning at Remus as he spotted him, watching as a small delighted smile spread over his face.

Lily scurried behind him, "Sirius, we haven't even started the music yet!"

Sirius didn't need music.

Not when he had the beating of two hearts.

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm particularly fond of that ending. But in all seriousness guys. Thanks for everything and I love you. And fuck, I'm crying ending this. It's like my baby. I love you guys and please check out and comment on everything else.**

**Bye!**

**~Cat~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bowling**

**a/n I promised some one-shots and I really can't bring myself to end this. So, here's bowling.**

**Yet again continued.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Wait. No I'm not.**

"Hey Remmie!" Sirius hissed, knocking his shoulder against the sleepy boy/man beside him, he was 21 but still could be counted for a boy, even though he wasn't as small anymore, his childish body was wrapped around Sirius's in a way that made Sirius feel warm and gooey inside, his head on his chest, golden hair tickling Sirius's throat as he stroked it thoughtfully.

Remus did nothing to reply, burying his head further into Sirius's body heat, his eyes still firmly closed. Sleep was his friend. It was not going to leave him now when he needed it most.

"Remmiekins! I know you can hear me!" Sirius grinned playfully, knowing exactly how to get his sweet husband up.

*smack*

Remus jumped up, arm flailing, amber eyes wide, moving so much he almost fell out of bed but Sirius caught him in time by his shoulders, pulling him over on top of him as he lay down. Remus's eyes were still wide as saucers, but they had darkened somewhat out of lust.

"You slapped my bum." Remus said, almost a question, pouting slightly.

Sirius grinned, "I did, didn't I?"

Remus sighed, "It hurt."

"No it didn't."

"How do you know! It could have hurt!"

"Yeah but it didn't!"

"You didn't feel it!"

"I know I didn't, but I would never intentionally hurt you, so, I didn't put as much pressure on my hand and it couldn't have hurt." Sirius said, nodding his head up and down, still smiling at his husband.

Remus frowned, "Bastard, I'm being mean to you and then you go and say something incredibly adorable and sexy at the same time, making me feel like a right prat!"

Sirius ruffled the tired mans hair, "well, just say something incredibly sweet back'

Remus frowned, "I just can't come up with it on the spot!"

"Well. Your not making this easy, do something else, I dunno, dance or something!"

Remus contemplated it for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sirius's for one of those kitten kisses they when they were younger, still so much in love. Just a soft pressing together of mouths,with hands on waists or locked around necks, lacking fervour but holding just the same amount of fervour.

Kitten kisses, Sirius called them.

Pulling away. Remus settled himself back on Sirius's chest, lulling himself to contentness with the easy rising and falling of Sirius's chest, when a thought struck him.

"What did you wake me up for in the first place, I was tired you know!" Remus complained, he was tired, tired from the nights ativities which still floated around his brain, with tantalising images showing up every so often.

"I just wanted to tell you," Sirius's voice sounded husky from sleep and Remus gulped audibly, "That I got married."

That made Remus laugh, the ring on his finger glinting in the moonlight streaming in from his window.

Sirius smiled too, despite his closed eyes.

"Funny you say that, I got married too," Remus giggled, wrapping an around Sirius's waist.

"Not only that. Remmie, I only got married, 8 hours and 53 minutes ago." Sirius boasted, opening one eye to glance at his sleepy grinning lover.

"What a coincidence!" Remus exclaimed, chuckling, "I got married 8 hours and 53 minutes ago!"

"Who did you marry?"

"Oh, I married the handsomest, kindest, funniest, sexiest man with the best hair ever to walk this planet."

"Love, I think it's impossible to marry yourself." Sirius commented, bringing one hand up to stroke Remus's back, smooth except for one bad scar in between his shoulder blades, it was extremely sensitive and Sirius loved to exploit that.

"Why are you so nice and loving? I can't top that, I'm going have to do something very different to make it up to you now!" Remus said innocently, glancing at Sirius through his eyelashes when the older boy jerked his eyes open.

"What?!"

"I dunno yet, maybe I'll dance or something?"

**A/N okay babies, please please please check out my fic Eyeliner, leather and Highschool, it's up and running now! and if u want more of bowling you gotta review**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23**

**A/N so this is really really short and I know I haven't updated since god knows when and this doesn't really make up for it so you can call me names in the reviews or you can be really nice and not mention it?**

**~Lupin3Black~**

**P.s I also want you all to mock my friend Julez, who got a new boyfriend. Naturally me and another friend interrogated him (chicks before dicks ;P) and he introduced himself as 'Dute-Dute! Which I find hilarious and keep mocking her about. So help me with that and I'll update faster!**

"You have the best husband ever!" Sirius declared, waltzing into his and Remus's shared apartment, leaving his keys to his motorbike in the wobbly table located beside the door, t'was unimportant, but it held one of Sirius's favourite picture of the two. They were both young Remus was 14 and Sirius was 16 but Remus was smiling at the camera and Sirius had his arms wrapped around his waist, kissing one of Remus's blushing cheeks.

God, Sirius loved that photo.

Remus walked out of the kitchen, a curious smile on his face, holding a sudsy pot in one wet hand and a towel in the other, from the front door Sirius could see the silver ring glinting on his finger, making his grin even wider.

"Oh of course I do!" Remus said over dramatically, somehow managing to get suds in his golden hair and make him look so much younger than his 21 years, his amber eyes glinting humorously, "Why do I have the best husband ever? Considering we've been married a minimum of 4 days?"

"Well, because you don't know already, why you have the most glorious husband on earth, your going to have to work for it." Sirius murmured, moving closer to a laughing Remus and taking the dripping pot and cloth from his hands and setting them on the kitchen table, which, because the apartment was so small, was situated in the middle of the living room/dining room.

Remus giggled but wrapped his sudsy arms around Sirius's necks, sending drips of water down Sirius's work shirt (he started an architect business) and watching while Sirius wriggled at the moisture.

"Okay. So how exactly do I have to work for it?" Remus said, peering at Sirius through his eyelashes.

Sirius said nothing, but grinned childishly and bent his head to press his lips against Remus's, sighing contentedly when he felt the other man press more forcefully against him.

Just as Sirius was drifting off to sleep on the patched brown condroy sofa with the stains they'd had since uni (they never did make it to the bedroom in time) when Remus nudged him with his elbow, the smaller man being curled on top of him like a kitten.

"W-what-*cue yawn* did you want to tell me?" He mumbled, his amber eyes closed with a lock of blonde hair falling into them.

"Y'know the way we missed our flight to Florida? For our honeymoon?" Sirius said happily, noticing the way Remus's cheeks heated up, they'd missed their flights a week and a half ago, because as newly weds their minds were ah-else way and they'd been pretty busy doing other things.

"Um..yes." Remus giggled, burrowing his head into Sirius neck.

"Well, I managed to book us tickets to France!" Sirius said proudly, laughing when Remus peppered his face with kisses like a small dog that was over excited.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Remus exclaimed clinging to Sirius like a limpet.

"No problem, but we'd better pack, we leave in-HOLY FUCK GRAB YOUR SHIT REMUS THE PLANE LEAVES IN AN HOUR!"

**A/N aha guys. This turned out longer than expected. I bet you can guess what happened between the Pagebreak ;) I still can't write M rated fics yet, give it a couple of years, that being, in a couple of years I don't have my own book out. Not meaning to brag there, sorry children. Please review!**


End file.
